Fancy Meeting You Here
by 000awesome000
Summary: -I heard someone pull out the chair next to me and I felt a whisper in my ear. "Fancy meeting you here." And the blonde boy let out a small laugh, followed by a smirk, that was way too adorable- For some reason, fate keeps sending single parents Austin Moon and Ally Dawson to the same place. What will they make of these coincidental meetings? Auslly multi-chap. enjoy :)
1. Music and Stuff

**Music and Stuff**

"Alex, c'mon! I'm sure they're really _really_ nice there!" I gripped his tiny little hand and tried my very hardest to drag him out of the house. He held onto the doorframe like his life depended on it. He obviously got those shy genes from me, but this was just going to daycare- what was so bad about that?

"You just have to try this today! Just one day, for mommy, _please_? And if you hate it that much I won't ever bring you back, I promise! Okay?" my son's hold on the house loosened and I picked him up. "Okay, good. I heard this daycare is really fun. They play games and sing songs and they even watch TV and play movies. Maybe they'll play _Finding Nemo_ for you?" I locked the door, jumped in the car, and drove to school, coaxing the fear out of Alex as best I could.

* * *

"Rise and shine, princess!" I said as I puled off the covers of a very tiny little bed. She wouldn't budge.

"No one's here? Okay then, I guess I can take a nap in this bed." I jumped in the bed and pulled on the blanket. I heard a little giggle.

"Wait, is that princess Ashlyn I hear? Ahhh!" I tickled her and she surrendered to getting up. I picked her up and told her to go brush her teeth to get ready.

"Are we going to college today, daddy?"

"Yes we are princess, and then after, ill take you to get ice cream."

"YESSS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! THANKS DADDY!" Her tiny arms wrapped around my legs, which was about as high as she could reach.

"lets go, Ash, we cant be late." I scooped her up and ran all the way out of the apartment and into the car, leaving a trail of giggles the whole way. we started the 20 minute drive to our destination and about 15 minutes in, Ashlyn asked a very odd question.

"Daddy, where is our queen?"

"A queen? What are you talking about?'

"Well, you know, you always call me your princess and you're the king, but every king needs a queen, so where is yours?" this was a risky subject. Whenever Ashlyn's mom was brought up, I could feel the very thin ice below me cracking and threatening me the fall into the deep waters beneath it. So I tried to anser as simply as I could.

"The queen went on a trip to another kingdom, sweetheart, that's all."

"When will she be back?"

"She never told me, but as soon as she does, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

"Okay daddy. But can you tell me her name?" _Think, Austin, THINK!_

"Oh, look Ash, we're here."

_That was close._

* * *

I checked my watch. 8:52. There is no way I was getting to my class on time after dropping Alex off. I rummaged through my purse, and speed-dialed Trish as the elevator continued is slow ascent upwards.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Trish. I need a huge favor."

"If it involves getting me out of work, I'm all for it."

"Okay, what your job today?"

"I'm working at the local college food court."

"Perfect. Right across the hall is my class. At like 8:57 or so, go in there and cause some kind of distraction so my teacher doesn't see that I'm late. Okay?"

"Yes captain. All systems go." she laughed, "Goodbye, Ally."

"Bye, Trish, thanks again! I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it. Go get Alex to daycare."

I started to do my happy dance. Alex agreed to come, I wasn't going to be late to class; Everything was stating to work out. Until, that is, the elevator stopped to let more passengers on: a little curly blonde-haired girl holding hands with a blonde guy who were singing some song that I've never heard. A very cute guy, I might add. Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

I stepped onto the elevator with Ashlyn singing our college song.

"We're going to school, yeah its so much fun! Now we're singing the college song. We learn about music and play some games, we come back tomorrow and do it again!" We belted out the lyrics and were just getting to the best part when the doors of the elevator closed and I could see the blurred image of a girl and a little boy in the shiny door. Yikes.

"oh, I'm so sorry. Its just that no one really takes this elevator, so its empty a lot, and we sing. Its kind of apart of our daily routine." I let a sloppy apology slip.

"No really, it's fine. I just didn't know which elevator to take, and this one was open so…"

An awkward silence clung to the air.

"So I gather you take music classes here?" I heard the girl say.

"Um, yeah. I major in music performance and… stuff. I'm also taking classes for music education. I teach at a local elementary school a bit, but I never got the proper education when this one came along." I picked up Ashlyn, and she giggled. Wait, why was I telling the random girl all about this… stuff?

"So she's yours?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Ashlyn, say hi to- oh I'm sorry, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Ally Dawson. And this is my son, Alex." She motioned to the boy hiding behind her legs.

"Say hi, Ashlyn."

"Hi, Ashlyn." My little girl, stated, almost matter-of-factly, and the elevator erupted into laughter.

"I'm Austin Moon." I reached out and she shook my hand. "and you've already met my daughter. She's 3."

"So is Alex. Come on, buddy, say hi!" but the little boy just hid farther behind his mom. She picked him up, and he dug his face into her shoulder. "Sorry about him. He's just shy like his mom."

"You're shy?" I asked, perplexed. She didn't seem the type.

"Horrible stage fright. That's why I'm majoring in music songwriting… and stuff." She added the last part to mock me. I like this girl. "I can't perform so I just write the music. I'm working on getting a degree in business too, because my dad wants to give up his music store business. I don't want to see it happen, so I'd take over, but I don't know the first thing about running a store."

"What store?"

"Sonic Boom."

"Oh, I used to go there all the time. You can't get rid of that place."

"I'm working on it." She sighed, and then continued, as we stepped out of the elevator together. "So do you know where the college daycare is?"

"Yeah. You sending Alex there?"

"And he is anything but happy about it." I bent down to his level.

"Dude, you are going to love it there! Ashlyn cries when she has to leave everyday. They are really nice and do all sorts of fun stuff. A nice lady named Megan is in charge, but they have tons of other people there, like Cassidy, she likes to sing. And Dallas plays games on the Iphone with you, and Elliot makes the best arts and crafts. Trust me, it's the great." I felt Ashlyn tap my shoulder.

"Daddy, can Alex come with us?" I looked at Ally.

"As long as it's okay with his mommy."

"That would be awesome. I was gonna be late to my class other wise. Thanks Austin!" She bent down and kissed Alex on the forehead. "You be a good boy okay? Mommy will pick you up later, okay." She stood up and started to hurry off, but turned around quick. "Thanks again Austin. Maybe I'll see you around, in between music classes… and stuff." She smiled waved goodbye, and headed to class.

"Bye, Ally!" I yelled and waved. Then I grabbed Alex and Ashlyn's hands, and headed to college daycare.

* * *

I slipped into my seat in the 4th row of the music lecture hall. The professor still wasn't here. Perfect. It was exactly 8:57, so I texted Trish.

**_Abort mission :)_**

I got a reply just a second later.

**_You are such a nerd_**

I let out a little happy sigh as I put my phone away, took out my notebook and dated the newest page. _I wonder what we are learning about today, _I thought. I looked around the room, and the class was pretty empty, the few last stragglers filing in. At exactly 8:59, the seat next to me was still open, and there was still no sign of a professor. I heard someone pull out the chair next to me and I felt a whisper in my ear.

"Fancy meeting you here." And the blonde boy let out a small laugh, followed by a smirk, and then his eyes were focused on the professor who just arrived.

God, can that Austin guy get anymore perfect?


	2. Note-Worthy

**Note-worthy**

"Good Morning, class. Welcome to a new semester of college music. I'm glad to see most of you have already set up your notebooks to take notes. If you have not done so, I advise you do it as quickly as possible. Notes are light today, but they are equally important. Pay attention and-" A little piece of crumpled up paper hit me in the ear. So much for paying attention. I looked to my right and the smirk Austin wore was enough to keep me distracted for the rest of the lesson.

But I'm Ally Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes-Can't-Break-A-Rule Dawson.

I took the note and placed it in the corner of the desk.

I copied down the first set of notes and noticed Austin doing the same. That is, until he picked up the paper from my desk and launched it at me again.

"Aren't you going to open it?" the blonde boy whispered, then sat upright again, finishing the set of the teacher's required notes.

I sensed the urgency in his voice, so I opened the note, expecting a beautiful note saying how happy is to have me in his class, or something like that. Anything but what was written in reality, which very much disappointed my heart:

**_Hey :)_**

I looked at him, and he seemed very proud of his work. So, I scribbled something back.

**Really?! This whole piece of paper for one word?!**

I tossed the paper back, jotting down some important music notes while I waited for a reply.

**_I was just starting the conversation! We can use this one paper instead of lots of little ones._**

I thought he couldn't get more perfect, but he's smart and reasonable too?

**wow. Austin Moon saving the world one note at a time. **

It was my turn to smirk as I passed the paper back.

**_I'm pretty "Note-worthy", huh? I crack myself up!_**

I found myself laughing, but despite this I wrote back:

**I'm glad you enjoy your jokes.**

And after that our little piece of paper whizzed back and forth for the rest of the period, with notes on music class in the back of our minds**.**

**_So lets play a game._**

**What kind of game?**

**_A question one. I'll go first. All you have to do is answer. Okay, how old are you?_**

**22. that was too easy. My turn- favorite animal?**

**_Hey, I'm 22. Whoa I just went all Taylor Swift there. Um, random, but I like kangaroos. So what is the hardest thing you've ever done?_**

**I love Taylor Swift! And kangaroos are cool too. Hardest thing? Deciding to keep Alex with me. I didn't ant to have the responsibility so early on, but after a little while, I couldn't be happier with my choice.**

**_I'm glad you kept him too, because that's how you ran into me._**

I looked up at him, and he had a genuine smile on his face that my lips matched. He reached over to grab the paper back, brushing my hand in the motion. A few moments later he tossed it back.

**_Keeping Ashlyn was hard too. My career was about to take a skyrocketing jump- I was getting signed for a record deal. But then Ashlyn's mom told me what she was planning to do with her, and I couldn't stand the thought. I lost my record deal for good, with that company, and I totally dumped my girlfriend. But that's okay, because I love Ashlyn more than I loved either of those things: my ex and a job position._**

A look of sincerity and seriousness crossed his face. I reached over and held his hand before scribbling down a note of my own and passing the paper back.

**I can totally understand. A music producer asked me to write for his biggest new star about the** **time I found out I was pregnant with Alex. It was an opportunity of a lifetime that I may not get back, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got rid of my baby.**

The paper was tossed back, but an unspoken agreement between us said that there was nothing more to be written. Holding hands the whole way through, we silently listened to the rest of the lesson, although music was anything but on my mind at the moment.

* * *

I packed up my notebook pencils and papers into my bag and looked over at the little brunette who was doing the same. We had so much in common it was crazy. But as much as I hate to say it, I'll probably only ever see her here. Unless, I made a move and changed it. No way. no. nope. no no no no no. I was not falling into a love trap yet again. Besides, I jest met this girl and there is now way those sort of feelings could develop that quickly.

Ally stood up and I could feel the presence of her gaze on me.

"So, where are you off too next?" I asked.

"Math! Woohoo! I've been waiting for this moment! Highlight of my day!"

"Really, because I thought the highlight of your day was meeting me in the elevator." I smirked and she giggled. God, that was so adorable.

"You wish, blondie. Where you headed?"

"I've got a while until my next class, so I usually swing by the daycare and help them out a bit. Mornings are crazy there."

"Well that's very sweet of you." She stopped and looked at me.

"Um I've gotta get going but it was really nice meeting you Austin. Uh..um… sorry I was never good with friendships, actually, only really one worked out with my friend Trish, and I guess I'm nervous about you because I really don't wanna mess another one up because your so nice and I would hate to hurt you and your daughter, who is very cute by the way and I love-" Her rambling was so cute, but I felt bad at that point so I cut her off with a hug.

"hey look, Ally, its all good. I can see us being really good friends. And just know that when ever you need someone to pass notes to, or if you need someone to bring Alex to daycare, im always here." I started walking to the daycare as I waved goodbye. I couldn't help but notice her little happy dance as her petite figure got smaller and smaller as I retreated down the hallway.

* * *

Much to my disappointment, Austin didn't show up in my next 2 classes. I kept the little piece of notebook paper we shared and would glance at it every so often. I turned one last corner and found myself in the doorway of the daycare.

The place was like a kiddie dreamland. There were TVs and slides and mini play-kitchens, dress-up boxes, coloring books, and so much more. The whole place gave off a happy and vibrant vibe and I couldn't help but smile as I walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, here to pick up Alex Dawson." A young girl with dark brown hair looked down at her clipboard before looking back up to me.

"Oh! Hello Miss Ally nice to meet you, I'm Megan the daycare director." She held out her hand for me to shake. Then, she swung up a camera from around her neck and snapped a picture right in my face.

Wow. That was one bright flash.

She started walking towards the play area. "Feel free to explore. Alex seemed to love it here, and we love having him. Just take him whenever now. He's yours when you're ready to go." She said with a quirky smile and a wave of her hand. With that, she was off to do something with that obnoxious camera of hers.

I walked over to the little green beanbag chair where I found my son sitting happily watching a movie.

"Oh, hey mommy!" he said, jumping up and giving me a hug.

"Hi buddy. I missed you today. Did you have fun?"

"So much fun! Do I get to come here everyday."

"If you want to, you can come whenever mommy has school."

"Yay!" he screeched triumphantly. But then he looked at me funny. "Mommy, why are you still here? You can go back to school now."

I let out a small laugh. "Alex, its time to go! Mommy's done with school for today."

"Really?" he moaned.

"Yes, really. Come on, how does some ice cream sound?"

"Okay. It _was_ gettin kinda boring since Ashlyn left. I was playin with her all day mommy." He grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the daycare, waving goodbye to all the workers and new friends on the way.

"Oh really, now. That's very nice." I was hoping Austin would show up to pick up Ashlyn at the same time I went to get Alex. Looks like he came a little earlier. "I'm glad you made a new friend."

"Me too! Now can we get ice cream?"

* * *

"Daddy, do you want to try some of my ice cream?" Ashlyn asked as we sat on 2 stools in Marty's Ice Cream Parlor after school. "It's really yummy! I'm gonna eat it all, so you better try some fast!"

She put a little on her spoon and led the choo-choo-spoon-train into my mouth.

"Isn't it yummy?" she shrieked with excitement. I laughed.

"Mmmm. That's so good. Maybe ill eat all of yours instead of mine!"

"No way daddy! Its all mine." She looked down at her kid's size cup of birthday cake ice cream with extra sprinkles and whipped cream then looked up at me. "Actually… its kinda big, so you can have some more." I laughed again.

"I was only teasing Ash. Eat as much as you want. So how was daycare today?"

She told me all about her day, which consisted of mostly playing with Alex Dawson, who she said was her "bestest friend". I loved knowing that they were friends, because if the kids didn't like each other, then I definitely could not get anything to work between me and Ally.

Oh man, here come those butterflies again.

Just then, a little boy with brown hair came to our table and place a tattered and crumpled piece of notebook paper next to me. He giggled softly and ran back to his mom, who was waiting in line to but ice cream too, smirkimg and loving every second of it. I unfolded the paper and at the bottom of all the notes, in nice and new purple pen a little phrase was written.

**Fancy meeting you here. Again. :)**

And I had a feeling those stupid butterflies weren't going anywhere anytime soon.


	3. Spill the Coffee

**Spill the Coffee**

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"That cup of coffee in your hand." She let out an exasperated sigh before continuing on, "Come on, Ally. You know what I mean- don't make this any harder," My best friend Trish spat in my face as we sat in a little café one Tuesday afternoon, only a day after the ice cream shop thing.

I put the cup of coffee down and looked her in the eyes.

"Still not getting it. Any hints?"

"Girls go through different mood phases- we're moody people, lets face it. And I've had my fair share of mood sampling an I know for a fact that there is a fine line between regular happy and guy happy. An it just so happens that you, Miss Dawson, have crossed that line." She leaned back in her chair and let a grin spread across her face. "So spill. Lets Start simple: What's his name?"

"Trish there's no guy."

"Yes there is."

"No there is not."

"Then what else is making you so springy and joyful- 2 qualities I _do not _have the patience for?"

"I got a new math calculator."

"No. This is guy-happy and I know it so just tell me his name am we can move on." I couldn't decide what to do. And the pros and cons list was not helping. It's like I had that little angel and devil sitting on my shoulder telling me what to do. One side said 'tell Trish. She'll be happy for you.' And the other said 'don't give her the wrong impression about this guy.' But I'm a sucker for everything (especially puppy dog eyes) and so that's how we ended up laying on my bed typing 'Austin Moon' into the Google search bar and Internet stalking this poor guy that I just met in an elevator.

* * *

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"That cup of coffee in your hand."

"Are you serious dude?" An by the looks of it, he sure was.

"I want to test out the new Slow Motion effect on my camera. Spilling coffee sounds pretty good." My best friend, Dez, said, as if spilling coffee in the middle of a café one Tuesday afternoon is something people do all the time.

"No way."

"Yes way! Just spill it so then we can move onto talking about your new girlfriend." The sip of coffee I just took turned into spit of coffee flying through the air. Dez used his tie-dye shirt to wipe off the remains from his camera.

"Well, I was thinking of going more on the spilling route, but spit-takes work too. Thanks for the shot, buddy." And he leaned across the table and patted me on the back. "so, now on to the girl. What's her name?"

"She doesn't have a name because she doesn't exist."

"Of course she does! I see her right now."

"What?!" luckily, I hadn't taken another sip of coffee, or else I'd spit-take again. I turned around and saw a little brunette sitting at a able on the other side of the café with a short, curly-haired girl who, as it seemed, was trying to get some sort of information out of the other. The brunettes' back was towards mine so there was no way I could tell if it was her. Oh no, no. How is it that I assumed Dez was talking about Ally? She's just a friend._ Friend._

"Dez, I do not, I repeat DO NOT have a girlfriend. I cant even tell who that girl is, and even if it so happens that hes ally, we are just friends. Met her in an elevator and have a class with her. That's it." I looked up at him and saw him writing in a little notepad that he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"Name… Ally…" he murmured softly as he scribbled, then peered over past me. "Brown hair… short friend…likes coffee…" ugh. I need to stop this!

"Dez, even if that is her, she's just my-" I looked back in the girl's direction when I noticed them coming towards us to exit the café.

It was Ally.

I ducked down and whispered to Dez. "Dez, its her. Just play it cool and act natural. Don't let her notice us."

"But why not?" I just slumped down farther into my seat.

"La, la, la, la, I'm acting natural in a café. Hiding from Austin's girlfriend named Ally." Dez sing-songed.

Luckily, Ally couldn't hear Dez's awful song over her friend:

"Ally's got a boyfriend and his name is Austin Moon! Ah! Who knew this day would come?"

"Trish, be quiet, please, people are staring. And he's not even my boyfriend." Ally whined as her friend continued squealing as they ran out the door.

Well, I guess we both spilled the coffee.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to two people jumping on my bed, screaming.

"Ahhh! Wake up! Wake up!" Alex and Trish, who shares the apartment with me (For financial reasons, and who doesn't want to live with their best friend, right? She's great with Alex, too).

"What?" I groaned, sitting up.

"We're going to the park today for the festival!" Alex squealed with delight, and Trish followed.

"Come on Ally, we can't be late!" I gave her a look, then glanced at my clock. 9:17. Okay, so at least they didn't wake me up that early. I smiled at their excitement.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

The next morning I woke up to two people jumping on my bed, screaming.

"Ahhh! Wake up! Wake up!" Ashlyn and Dez, who shares the apartment with me (For financial reasons, and who doesn't want to live with their best friend, right? He's great with Ashlyn, too).

"What?" I groaned, sitting up.

"We're going to the park today for the festival!" Ashlyn squealed with delight, and Dez followed.

"Come on Austin, we can't be late!" I gave him a look, then glanced at my clock. 9:17. Okay, so at least they didn't wake me up that early. I smiled at their excitement.

"So what's for breakfast?"

* * *

"Mommy, look! Balloon animals!" Alex squeezed my hand and jumped up and down.

"You want one?" he nodded. "Okay, Trish can take you." He switched to holding Trish's hands and smiled big.

"We'll meet you by the water fountain when we are done, okay Ally?" Trish asked.

"Pick a cool balloon!" I waved as they walked off. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**_Hey, were you at the café yesterday?_**

Austin. Yay!

**Um, yup. How'd you know?**

I replied.

**_I was there too, but I wasn't sure if the pretty brunette in the corner was you, so I kept quiet._**

**Well it was me. :)**

**_Great to know, because my buddy Dez was writing notes about you._**

**I hope they were some good notes. Wait- how could they bad when they were about me?**

**_So full of yourself, Alls._**

**But it's true! I'm great!**

**_Cant argue that one._**

I started walking to the fountain.

**So how has your day been so far?**

**_Pretty sunny. Yours?_**

**I'm enjoying myself. Did Ashlyn drag you to the festival too?**

Just then I felt myself bump into someone and fall on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry sir I didn't see you. I was texting, it was all my fault I didn't mean to-"

"Sir… I like that nickname. And to answer your question- yes, Ashlyn did drag me here, in case you did not notice yet." I looked up to see a mess of blonde hair sitting on the floor. "Fancy meeting you here."

I blushed and smiled. Oh yes, a pretty sunny day it is, Austin.


	4. Lullaby

**A/N: Okay, so I don't do these Author's Notes much, so I'm just gonna wing it on this one an see how it goes- if you can make it through the whole thing, that would be great! Thanks! ;) okay, so first off, I wanted to say WOW! Thank you so much for 46 follows, 21 favorites, and 22 reviews in just 3 chapter. It may not seem like a lot, but for me this is HUGE. When I started on Fanfiction, I had the dream of getting just 1 follower and to have 46 on a story that I had originally wanted as a one- shot is awesome. So thanks.**

**Next, I wanted to say that all the kind reviews mean a lot. A lot of people ask me to update faster but I'm really busy and sometimes it takes me a while to think of the perfect concept for the next chapter. This leads me to my next point: I got a great PM from R5Auslly. She requested a very good idea for a chapter of my story. If anyone has an idea, I'd be more than happy to hear it- just write it in a review or PM me. **

**So enough of my rambling... Thanks for being patient, and without further ado, here is chapter 4, inspired by R5Auslly.**

* * *

**Lullaby**

"Who's up for a ride on the merry-go-round?" Ally beamed, and the kids echoed her enthusiasm.

"Mommy we wanna go!" Alex jumped up and down with Ashlyn.

"Okay then lets go! Austin, you wanna hang back here?" Ally asked.

"Go have fun kiddos. I'll text Trish and Dez- we can give 'em the day off." And with that they ran off to have a merry-go-round adventure. I sighed happily as I sat down on the nearest park bench and just thought. Thought about how I got myself tangled in a mess of feelings that make me feel... _Feelings._

Just this past Wednesday was the festival at the park. And of course, after my run in (literally) with Ally, we spent the rest of the day together. The next day consisted of class, where notes were definitely passed, and the same went for Friday morning. That afternoon, Ash begged for a play date, and knowing Ally would be there, I made that play date happen A.S.A.P. So now we are here, back in the park where we spent all day Wednesday. These kids just couldn't seem to get enough. It must be a whole new experience when you've got someone like a brother or sister to spend all your time with. And seeing Alls just as much sure was a plus.

Dez made me have these heart to heart talks every single night.

"_Make a move with Ally_" this and "_Tell her how you feel_" that. Bottom line, I was a bit confused, but after lots of thinking (like I was doing now) there was no way me and Ally could be more thank friends. It's hard to get over a heartbreak so bad, and not only did I experience that, but I know Ally did too. It's not that I don't trust her, Ally's great and all, but it's just hard to fall in love again.

I put an end to my thoughts, as all the mixed signals were clouding up my very sunny day in the park.

I texted Trish and Dez and told them the plan for the rest of the day, so they knew not to expect us home and they could go have fun, and not feel trapped in this parent-land Ally and I are constantly swimming through.

Oh my god, Ally's weird nerdiness is getting to my head.

I made a quick stop at the concession stand to pick up some snacks before setting myself back on the bench, just in time to see my little trio come running back in my direction.

"Look! Daddy got candy!" Ashlyn screeched, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him in my direction.

"Slow down, we don't need a repeat of before." Ally panted as she tried to keep up with the happily sprinting pair of toddlers.

"What happened before?" I eyed Ally as she took a seat next to me, gulping some water.

"I got a cut daddy." And with that Ashlyn jumped up on my lap.

"She was um... Runnin' and she tripped right before we got on the ride. It's a biiiiig boo-boo!" Alex explained, stretching out the word big and finding a spot in between me and his mom.

"But Ashlyn's a very big, brave girl and she was so strong, right Alex? And she's all better now." Ally finished. Ashlyn beamed and snuggled into my chest.

"Ally's the best, daddy! I think she should be our queen." Ashlyn said and my eyes widened. Ally followed.

"Um... Silly Ash... Uhh, um. Yeah, so, why don't we start heading home?" I awkwardly managed to get out.

"Already?!" The kids moaned.

"Yeah! It's been a long day. We can play again soon!" I answered.

"Tomorrow?" Alex asked hopefully.

"We'll see buddy. Your mom and I will be finished with school in a few months and then we can hang out a lot more!"

"Yay!" They cheered. I grabbed Ashlyn's hand and started to head out. Ally followed and took Alex's hand.

We were passing through the park gates when it happened.

Something came over me, and I had this sudden urge.

Without thinking and barely having the time to process what I was doing, I grabbed Ally's hand too.

And to my surprise, she never let go.

* * *

It's hard to bounce back after a heartbreak as bad as the one I experienced with me having Alex. The things _he _said to me, shattered my everything into a million pieces, and those pieces seemed near impossible to put back to get her.

But then Mr. Blondie showed up and I had the slightest twinge of hope that everything could be fixed.

But then again, who was I kidding. It was pointless getting all my hopes up, because he was the cool guy and I was the mess of a teen mom who could barely get her kid to daycare. Why would he ever choose me? I was lucky to have him. Just my friend. Trish tried numerous times to convince me tht I had feelings for him and okay, maybe I do but that's sending us back to little school girl crushes. The grown up in me would snap my feelings back to reality soon enough and I'd be okay. Okay. For now.

I liked seeing Alex happy, and keeping myself happy at the same time was a plus.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something take a hold of my hand. I looked down and couldn't hide the blush from spreading cross my face.

Austin was holding my hand and there was no way I was gonna deny it: _I liked it. _

So there was no more thinking about my sad past or scary future. I was living in the now, and the now, seems like a pretty nice place to be.

A little hand tapped me on the thigh, shortly after.

"Mommy, I'm getting wet. From up there!" Alex said pointing to the sky.

"Alex, you're fine! Lets just get home."

"No wait- Alls I felt a drop too." Austin said.

"Me three!" Ashlyn jumped up excitedly.

And before I knew it, I was drenched.

The rain was coming down fast and the storm seemed to come out of nowhere, surprising everyone. We ran under the nearest awning we could find. I scanned our surroundings.

"Where do we go next?" I asked.

"We are super lucky that my apartment happens to be right around the corner." Austin said smirking.

"Okay, then we will just have to make a run for it."

It was _not_ just around the corner. We ran a good 2 more blocks before jamming the keys into the lock and collapsing our very soaked selves onto the couch of the Moons+Dez apartment.

* * *

"Hot cocoa coming through!" I called as I carried some cups into the living room.

"It's summer! Why are we drinking hot cocoa?" Ally, Miss Rules, asked.

"Because it's so yucky outside today, and hot cocoa is just one of those drinks that makes you feel happier on these gloomy days." I replied sitting down with my cup and leaving the tray for Ally to take hers. The kids were upstairs in the mini-playroom while we sat on the couch watching movies and TV.

"Whatever you say sir. So when will Dez be back?"

"Not until late tonight. He's got the night shift at work."

"Got it. So it's just us for a while?"

"Yeah." Where was this going?

"Great. I'll make dinner then. What do you feel like eating?" She made a move to stand up but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Relax Alls. We've got, like, a night off, to just have fun! We can start by watching Zaliens!" I flipped to the DVR where I had the Zaliens movie.

"No way. If you want us to have fun, then we both need to agree on the fun. I say you sit here as watch Zaliens or whatever and I make dinner. Sound like a good plan to me." She tried to get up again but I still had a hold on her wrist that prevented her from doing so.

"No way missy."

"But I feel bad just barging into your home and not doing anything to help out or-"

"Your fine! Lets just go with it and have fun! You like music right?" Without waiting for a response I dragged her upstairs to the Music room, well actually, it was my bedroom.

"Austin's this is-"

"Pretty awesome. I know. Decorated it myself."

"Well I wasn't really complimenting the decor. Actually that aspect of the this room could use the lot help, but um, sorry. I meant the instruments. I had no idea-"

"Thanks Alls. This is kinda my escape, you know music. Life tends to be a jerk a lot, so I just knock it out right back with some music. Wanna play?" I motioned for her to sit at the piano with me.

Before I knew it, it was pretty late and two sleepy eyed kids came wandering into my room.

"Looks like two sleepyheads are ready for bed." I teased.

"Yep. C'mon Alex say bye-bye to Ashlyn and Mr. Austin. Say thank you. It's time to go home now." Ally said.

"No way, Alls! Do you see how horrible it is out there? I can't let you go!"

"But I can't stay. It's been so nice of you to take care of me and Alex today but I can't do this to you. That would be so rude of me." Ally protested.

"It's not rude if I'm asking you! Please!" I begged. And the kids followed with echoing pleads with big, puppy dog eyes and a dragged out "please".

Finally she gave in. "Okay, but I think it's time for bed. C'mon Alex lets get ready. I'll even help you out Ash."

"Yay! Thank you so much ma'am. Lets go Miss Ally." Ashlyn said taking Ally's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Aren't you the sweetest." Ally replied, as she set out to put them to bed. I dressed in pajamas of my own and found some sweat pants for ally to sleep in. I unmade the bed and hopped in it, waiting for Ally to Come back. She didn't show up so I went to check in on them.

I walked into Ashlyn's room where, it seemed they set up some sort of fort with sleeping areas inside. But the sleeping part, wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

"Shhh. Kids! Just lay down c'mon guys. I'll even read you a story or something . Please just quiet down! You need sleep!" I struggled to get the kids to sleep. Maybe the pure sugar hot cocoa wasn't the best idea. I turned around to see austin in the doorway.

He ran in and handed me some clothes.

"You get changed. I'll handle this." She assured me and I left. When I came back, some time under 10 minutes later, both kids were calmly in there makeshift beds, listening to Austin play a lullaby.

He sang softly and beautifully, and it made me want to fall asleep right there too. I took a seat next to him and watched the kids peacefully close their eyes and drift off into sleep as he sang.

"Austin, that was so beautiful."

"Thanks, Alls. My mom used to sing it to me all the time. She used to say she'd even sing it to my kids one day, but she was ashamed with the choices I'd made as didn't like seeing me become a father so early on. Essentially, she kicked me out." There was a pause. "Wow. I'm sorry I just threw all of that on you. I guess it just feels good to have someone to vent to, you know?" He finished, and I looked at him.

"I think someone needs a hug." I wrapped my arms around him and he came in closer. We sat there for quite some time, but I think it was good for him. I can't imagine what it would feel like to get kicked out of your own house so early, when you were just trying to do the right thing by supporting your kid. I bet he doesn't get the chance to let his walls down much. I think a hug is just what he needed. I felt a hot tear fall on my shoulder, and hugged him tighter.

After what get like forever he pulled away, tear stains on his face and his hair a mess. He tried a weak smile and a small laugh.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff for one day. Lets go have more fun!" He stood up and I followed. "Thanks for everything Alls."

And we switched off the lights and headed down stairs.

* * *

Alex sat up in his "bed" only a few seconds after Austin and Ally left.

"Okay. I think they are gone." Alex said, and Ashlyn sat up too.

"Good, because I had to ask you this when we were sure they can't hear us."

"What is it?"

"You know Jenny, from daycare's, sister Brianna? She comes to pick Jenny up sometimes with another boy. Jenny says that's Brianna's boyfriend. Do you think that my daddy is your mommy's boyfriend?"

Alex seemed to ponder over the question, well as hard as a 3 year old could ponder that is.

"I don't know. But I hope they are."

"Me too. They would be so _cute_ together. And then we could have more play dates when they go on real dates! That would be super fun!"

"Awesome! Yup, I think your daddy is my mommy's boyfriend. I mean they were holding hands today."

"Oh yeah! I saw that!"

"It would be cool if they were, as long as we don't have to see them kiss. Yuck!"

"Aww, but that would be cute!"

"Okay, you can see them kiss, I'll just go hide when it happens."

Ashlyn let out a giggle. "Alex, you are so silly!" And they both giggled together this time.

"I heard that when 2 people are dating for a long time, they get married. What if daddy and Miss Ally did that?" Ashly asked hopefully.

"Then I would be our brother-" Alex started.

"And I would be your sister!" Ashlyn finished.

"Okay, so we need to make sure they are dating!"

"Yes we do." Ashlyn laid back down before whispering, "Goodnight, Alex."

Alex laid down as well. " 'night ash."

But they had no idea that their parents were in the other side of the door, pressing their ears up against it, straining to hear each and every word they said.

* * *

I let go of what we just heard. Talking about it would be super awkward. So I just switched the topic.

"So Alls, you look exhausted. Ready for bed?" I asked.

She replied with a huge yawn and she rested her head against me.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lets go." I started to lead her into my room. "Okay. Here's the bed. There is a bathroom just down the hall, as you know. I'm gonna be down stairs on the couch if you need me."

"No! I can't make you sleep on the couch! This is your house, and I'm the intruder. You sleep here." She pushed me towards the bed. I pulled her down with me too, then started to sit up.

"You are not the intruder- I invited you (sort of) and I insist that you sleep here.

"But I just feel so bad making you sleep on the couch. I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Now sleep."

And the arguing went on for quite sometime. Somewhere in the middle of it all I ended up under the covers and so did Ally. The arguing slowed to a faint whisper and I switched the lamp off. I let out a yawn.

I felt an arm wrap around me.

"Fancy meeting you here. Like this." Ally whispered and snuggled in closer. "I'd say this is a pretty good compromise." She let out a slight laugh. "Goodnight Austin."

"Goodnight Alls."

An for the first time in a while, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I just wanted to thank R5Auslly for that wonderful idea one more time. Send in your requests and thanks for reading! **

**xoxo :)**


	5. Sing it Loud, Sing it Proud

**Sing it Loud, Sing it Proud**

"How long will you be gone, Mommy?"  
"I don't know, Alex, but it will probably be late, and you will be in bed."

"But how will you be there to tuck me in to go to sleep if you are at _his_ house and not ours?"

"Alex, he's not doing so well, Trish is there to play with you until bedtime and Ashlyn's gonna be there soon too."

"Really?"

"Yes really. She can't stay at home while her dad is… fixing up some things. Okay? Mr. Elliot from Daycare is driving her over, but then he has to leave. Just be a good boy for Trish and I'll see you later."

"Okay Mommy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alex, I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and hung up the phone as I rounded the corner and stepped into the Lobby of Austin's apartment building.

It's been close to a month since I met him in Music class, and we've become best friends. All 4 of us, actually: Trish, Dez, Austin and myself. It's been a rollercoaster ride that I wouldn't change for the world. Everything was going great. I was set to finish my college classes soon, Alex was ready for preschool, and Sonic Boom was looking better everyday. My life was as close to perfect as it could get.

That is, until I got a call from Dez.

* * *

_"Ally, you need to get here now."_

_"Dez? Oh my god. What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine- it's Austin."_

_"What do you need? Name it and I'm on it."_

_"He's virtually inconsolable. One thing went wrong and He's taking it way too hard on himself."_

_"What happened?"_

_"It's best if you hear it from him for yourself, but Ashlyn's sick, she has been for a while. It's not so bad and can be treated, but he's not having the easiest time dealing with the situation or fixing it."_

_"So what do you need me to do?"_

_"Can Ashlyn hang at your house? Don't worry she wont get anyone sick, I just don't think its right for her to stay here with Austin like this."_

_"That's fine, she never a problem. You need me to pick her up?"_

_"Elliot's a good friend, he'll drive her there. Austin needs you here, Ally. I need you here." There was a pause on the line before Dez Spoke up again._

_"he keeps having these meltdowns, Ally. I've tried giving him space, but he hates being alone. He sits in his room and calls my name, Ashlyn's name, even Trish and Alex, and most importantly, you. But when I try to sit there with him he either lashes out or breaks down crying. I cant stand seeing my best friend this way." I could hear faint sobs in the background, that must have belonged to Austin, and I could tell Dez was shedding some tears too._

_"im already on my way Dez. It's all going to be okay. Just take deep breaths. I will be there as soon as I possibly can be. Just try to stay strong for me, okay?"_

_I hear a faint "Okay." on the other end of the line._

_"Dez, I'm coming, don't worry. We'll get through this just fine."_

* * *

I'm approaching the elevator now, and I think I pressed the button 17 times hoping it would speed up the process, but in the back of my mind I knew it would never work.

The doors finally opened and I stepped inside. The usually fast ride up seemed to take hours. As soon as the doors opened, I jumped out and ran to apartment number 129. Rummaging through my purse like a maniac, I finally found the spare key Austin had given me. I jammed it into the lock in a hurry, but as soon as I opened the door, the mood of the situation changed.

I walked cautiously and quietly through the usually happy home. I came closer to the living room, but there were no boys there. I rounded the corner, and made my way up the tiny flight of steps.

And then I could hear the yells and cries and sobs through the door.

"The doctor said she would be okay, Austin!"

"But there was a huge maybe in that, which you chose to leave out!"

"Then we just have to do what's best for her and-"

"NO, DEZ! WHAT IF IT DOESN'T WORK? THEN WHAT?" I heard Austin scream. My heart ached for him.

"What if it does work?"

"Well I can't pay for it! Haven't we been through this already?! I was barely making it through my college payments, but now there's no use for those anymore is there?"

"Maybe we should give the school a day to think about it. They could reconsider."

"Why would they want ME as their music teacher? Pathetic little me- Austin Moon, the failure of a son, friend, teacher, and father."

"No don't say that Austin-"

"I'm gonna keep saying it because its TRUE!" at this point I couldn't take it anymore. I knocked on the door. Luckily, Dez opened it while Austin collapsed in more hysterical sobs.

"Oh, Ally! Thank goodness you are here!" I gave him a big hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Why don't you get in there? He needs you more than I do."

I nodded and cracked the door open a bit. I scanned the room before fully entering. I stood there for a few seconds before a teary-eyed Austin looked up and saw me.

"GO AWAY!" oh no, this is bad.

"No, Austin, I'm going to stay right here. You tell me what you want. I could come sit with you or we can talk from a distance." I let him choke out a few more sobs before I sat down next to him, even though I didn't get an answer. I wrapped an arm around him and leaned his head against mE. I could feel the hot tears on my shoulders.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." I cooed.

"It's not going to be okay, Ally! Everything is falling apart!"

"Let's talk it out. It will make you feel better, I promise. Start from the beginning."

"I can't." He managed to get out in between his cries. "It hurts too much."

"I know, I know. Just take a deep breath, and try." We waited a bit, before he said something.

"Ashlyn was sick one day, and I thought it was a normal cold, so I just took care of her like it was no big deal and she would get over it soon enough. But it lasted a few days too long, so I finally took her to the doctor, who made me bring her to the hospital. She was really sick, and she could _die_, the doctor told me. It broke my heart in two, and I- I had no idea what to do. Me, Austin Moon, in all his confidence and big ego, I was afraid. Afraid to lose my little girl. The doctor told me there was not much to do, but I asked her to do whatever she could. After a week she recovered, but not fully. She still had the disease in her system. I just kept a close watch on her. She was fine for the longest time. I took her back to the doctor today, and its back. The disease is back. I don't know how they could fix it, because the first time was almost pure luck. The doctor told me there was one thing to do, but the chance of it working was very low. I figured that if it was all we had, then, I had to do it, even though I was scared. But as soon as I got home, I got a call from the school I worked at. They fired me, Ally. Flat out fired me. I told them I was almost done with school and I'd have degree, but they said they had someone better. So now I have no job and can't pay for anything: not college, not the rent for the apartment, and not the operation Ashlyn needs. And on top of that, my mom still will not talk to me, like at all. I leave her voicemails and she gives me messages through Dez, or my Dad. I needed her but she just-" he collapsed into me and started to sob again.

"Austin, we can fix this. You've got Dez and Trish and… me. I will do anything to get you back on your feet again. I would do anything to keep Ashlyn safe."

"But-" he sighed and gave me a hug. One of those warm hugs full of feeling that made your heart melt. "Thank you Ally, for being there for me and listening to me go on and on about my fail of a life."

"You are not a failure, Austin, don't you ever tell yourself that, ever, ever agin. Do you hear me? You gave Ashlyn a life, you've been a great friend to Dez. You taught those kids at school music that changed them. You gave me hope. Hope that things could get better. You are one of a kind. We love you." He looked into my eyes for the first time that night.

"What would I do without you, Alls."

"I honestly don't know." He let out a good laugh. "Look! We're laughing now! Progress. Point for Ally!"

"More like a million points for Ally. I can't thank you enough."

"That's why I think you should thank Dez." I motioned to the door, where Dez was peeking in, crying. Austin shot up and ran over to his best friend. He gave him one of those man hugs, but it was so sweet.

"Dez, I was so hard on you. I just- I had to take out my anger someplace, and I'm just sorry I chose you. You did everything you could, and I know its hard for you too. I- you are the best friend any guy could ask for, really, no matter how much I yelled at you."

"It's all good buddy. Wow. What a day."

"You can say that again." Both of them turned around to see me sitting on Austin's bed crying.

"Oh no! Don't worry about me, just go back to whatever-" I sniffled.

The both joined me with a box of tissues.

"It's just a crying kind of day, I guess!" Austin chuckled and we all laughed.

"Tissues for everyone!" Dez cheered, and indeed, everyone needed a tissue.

"Ally, can you stay the night?" Austin asked.

"Of course." And I think I saw him smile his first genuine smile for the first time in all this mess.

* * *

"Okay, so I'm thinking a love song."

"No way. No. I want a fun party song!" I tried again.

Yesterday, I had my meltdown, and a talk with Ally, some more tears, a bucket of ice cram and one Zalien movie later, I felt totally better. Well not totally, but you know what I mean. I was in Ally's practice room in Sonic Boom. She told me that she likes to get her feelings out in songs, and she does it to have fun. So she told me I should write a song. I could forget about all the horrible stuff, and if things go according to plan, I could get back on track with some stuff.

"Love songs don't have to slow and sad, you know?"

"I know, but wouldn't a fun song be… funner to write?"

"Number one: funner is not a word. Number two: Fine. Write whatever you want. I can help you come up with a melody, all you have to do is write the lyrics." She went to sit down at the piano, and I followed.

"Nononononono!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"The last time I tried to write a song, it failed miserably. I'm not prepared to try again, really."

"Just give it a shot. Tomorrow, if you are still having trouble, I'll help you okay?"

"Fine. So how about that melody."

* * *

"Ally, I need your help again."

"And what do you need this time?"

"Dez just left for a film course in NY and I just realized that I've never went food shopping."

"Ever?"

"I've went with Dez a few times but I just push the cart and play Candy Crush while he picks the food."

"So you want me to take you." I sighed as he shouted on the other end.

"You'll do it! Thanks Alls, because ive been craving pancakes all morning and we have no pancake mix."

"I never agreed to anything." I teased.

"Ugh. Please, Ally!"

"hmmmm…" I paused, "Okay then. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes, k?"

"Yes Alls! You are the best!" and with that he hung up.

Last night Austin finished his song, on his own, so I helped him put it all together. With some of Dez's movie magic, we came up with a pretty awesome music video.

And for the record, he chose a love song. Who's always right? Ally is!

I grabbed my purse and dropped Alex off at daycare, then swung by Austin's apartment.

"ready to shop?" I asked, as the blonde boy opened the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The drive to the store went by rather quickly, and when we got out, Austin looked petrified.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you everything." I grabbed his hand with my right hand and a shopping cart in my right.

We were almost done- our cart filled to the brim, when we finally made it to the breakfast aisle.

"Yes! The one thing I can pick out for myself!" Austin screeched as he ran to the pancake mix, picked up 5 boxes and dumped them into our cart.

"Slow down there killer. Aren't you forgetting something?" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Syrup! How could I forget?" He walked back over to pick up 5 bottles of syrup, but stopped short when he saw 2 teenagers singing a very special song.

"No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart!" they sang and continued to hum and they receded down the aisle. Austin turned around to face me with his mouth wide open.

"They were singing my song… why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Whoa. Okay, are we done yet?" And just like that he changed the subject.

"Yep. Let's go check out. Good job today."

"Thanks. But you should still come with me. It's more fun!"

"No promises. One trip a week for my clan is good enough."

"Who uses a word like clan?"

"I do. Now shush and start pushing the cart."

We checked out with no problems. We reached the car and I told Austin to pack the groceries into the car, to which he answered with a groan.

"But Ally!"

"I came to teach you how to shop, the least you could do is put some bags into the trunk! Just don't crush the fragile stuff like eggs or potato chips. And start the car so I don't die of heat." I jumped into the passenger seat, put the key in the ignition, and relaxed in the nice air conditioning while Austin probably cracked every egg in the carton back there.

I turned on the radio and guess what song was playing?

_Steal your Heart_. Which just so happens to be none other than… you guessed it- Austin's new song.

"Well, Austin, we happen to meet in many strange places, but really, it's very fancy meeting you here. Here of all places."

"Alls, you knew I was here. Putting away the groceries, making sure not to crush the eggs and potato chips. I'm not that bad, I get you're surprised but really, I can do some things, you know."

I was laughing now, really hard. But then I smiled and started humming.

"No, like I mean meeting you here. On the radio."

Austin slammed the trunk door closed and took a seat next to me. "You seriously, are loosing it, my friend." He was about to pull away when it finally dawned on him what I meant.

He stopped short and screamed "OH MY GOD THAT'S THE SONG! ALLY THEY'RE PLAYING IT ON THE RADIO!" And I laughed. "Wait is it bad to start jamming out to your own song?"

"Sing it loud and sing it proud Austin! Your song is on the radio!"

"No, _our _song is on the radio."

I smiled at him as we sang and drove back to his apartment.

Then his phone buzzed.

_1 new text message: Mom_

And I didn't know whether to be worried or happy for my best friend in that moment.


	6. With Eyes Wide Open

**With Eyes Wide Open**

"Austin, don't open it. We can look at it when we get home."

"I need to Ally. She has not talked to me in years and she finally did!"

"But you are driving! I don't want you to get hurt! What if she says something you don't want to hear a then something goes horribly-" I stopped at a red light and looked over at Ally.

"No, Austin I didn't mean it like that! I'm sure it's a good thing-"

"Save it. Your probably right, anyway." I watched the light turn green and pressed the pedal to continue on the drive.

All I heard was a horrifying screech from Ally.

I turned face her and saw a car come flying straight towards us. The idiot ran a red light. It should have happened fast, but in those few seconds, time seemed to slow down. I tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. I waited for the world to go black, but it never did. The driver hit Ally's side.

"ALLY NO!" The car kept spinning, but I could still see her. Everything hurt but I mustered up every bit of strength I had to reach over and grab her hand.

"Ally, c'mon. Stay with me, please. I cant lose you-"

"Aust-" she managed to squeak out before her eyelids fluttered closed and her grip on my hand loosened.

"NO! This can not be happening." I thought I had used up all of my tears before, but apparently, I had some stored up. I let them flow.

I was all bloody. Everywhere. But the pain of losing Ally hurt much more, and I could barely feel the pain shooting up my legs.

I could hear the sirens, and before I knew it, they were pulling me away from ally.

"NO! I need to stay with her." I screamed as the lifted me out of the crushed and steaming car.

"You'll see her later, son. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"I don't wanna go I need to go where ever she is going." I helplessly screamed, as I was loaded onto an ambulance.

"You'll be with her soon enough, sweetie. Now just close your eyes and we are going to make you feel _all _better." A nice EMT soothed and I listened, even though I knew I would never feel better if I lost Ally. I felt the ambulance start to drive away before the world finally went black.

* * *

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are." _I heard 2 girls singing. I squirmed a little and felt around. I was in a bed. _Was I at home, asleep? _I heard the girls laugh. It sounded like Trish. Okay, this has to be a dream if Trish was here.

"Trish, when do you think Daddy and Miss Ally will wake up?"

"I don't know, Ashlyn. I really don't know." Why did she sound sad? I was just sleeping; I do that all the time.

"I miss Daddy."

"Oh, I know you do sweetheart. I miss him too." I still don't understand why they were so upset. I was right here, wasn't I? But then why wasn't I waking up?

"Just be careful, Ash. Leave the tubes alone, and don't hit him or anything."

"I know, Trish! Dez lets me do it all the time!" and I felt a little girl jump up next to me.

Finally, I found the strength to open up my eyes. And I was face to face with Ashlyn.

"Daddy! You're awake!" She threw her arms around me. And I hugged right back.

"Hey, princess. Oh my gosh, I-" And then I realized where I was. I was in a _hospital _bed. And when I saw the little toy cars on the counter, the bad memories came flooding back.

* * *

_I watched the light turn green and pressed the pedal to continue on the drive._

_All I heard was a horrifying screech from Ally. _

_I turned face her and saw a car come flying straight towards us. The idiot ran a red light. It should have happened fast, but in those few seconds, time seemed to slow down. I tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. I waited for the world to go black, but it never did. The driver hit Ally's side._

_"ALLY NO!" The car kept spinning, but I could still see her. Everything hurt but I mustered up every bit of strength I had to reach over and grab her hand._

_"Ally, c'mon. Stay with me, please. I cant lose you-"_

_"Aust-" she managed to squeak out before her eyelids fluttered closed and her grip on my hand loosened._

* * *

"Oh, Ashlyn. I'm so glad you're here." And I hugged her even tighter. She let go and started jumping on the bed.

"Easy, Ash! Your dad is still hurt, but he will get better if you stop jumping." I heard Trish say, tears in here eyes.

Ashlyn turned around to look at her, beamed, and giggled a little.

"Now move over so I can give him a hug." She said, still crying.

Trish came over to give me a hug, and Ashlyn latched on too.

"No crying- this is a happy day!" Ashlyn said. And in truth, we knew she was right.

"So, how long was I sleeping?"

"I don't know if I'd call it sleeping. But, it was 5 days." Trish replied.

"5 days?"

"You really had those adoring fans of yours worried."

"What adoring fans? You 2 and Dez?" I joked. Trish switched the TV on, and I just sat in awe.

"No. _These_ fans."

"_Overnight internet sensation, Austin Moon was a victim in a devastating car crash last week with best friend and new co-songwriter, Ally Dawson. Both rising stars are single parents, who are facing the challenges quite well, it seems." _The report cut to some video clips and images of me, Ally, Ashlyn, Alex, my "adoring fans", Trish, Dez, me singing my song,and lastly footage or the crash. I squinted my eyes and ducked under the covers to get rid of the image. Though, I knew it would never work.

"_The pair, as far as we know, are still asleep in a coma. We have yet to be updated on their status, but as soon as we get one, you can count on us to deliver it to you first. Now over to our 7 day forecast." _ And Trish turned off the TV.

"So, it seems they are a little behind on their update. You are definitely awake." And although I could tell she had intentionally tried keeping the subject happy, a dark thought pervaded my mind.

"Ally. Trish, where's Ally."

"Um, are you hungry because-"

"Trish, I just want to know how she is."

"I'm going to go find a doctor and report to him that you're up-"

"ALLY! What happened to her?" Trish sighed deeply before answering.

"Okay, you wanna know? She's dying, Austin. The doctors saw hope in you and knew you'd wake up eventually with minor injuries. Ally, on the other hand, got the worst of the hit. She's struggling to stay alive. The doctors said there is nothing more that they can do. All we can do now is wait. It really hurts sitting in there, her room. So I hang out here a lot more often."

"This is all my fault. She's gonna die because of-"

"Don't say that. You did everything right while you were driving. It was the idiot who ran through the red light. Don't blame yourself, okay? You weren't looking at the text or-"

"The text…"

"You're phone got destroyed in the crash. We don't know what it said. But she did come check on you." I thought about this for a moment.

"Trish, I want an honest answer: did my mom come to see me because she cared, or because of my new fame." She stayed silent.

"I could say both really. She was around when cameras were around, but at the same time, she sat ere holding your hand for an hour when there was no publicity. And she and your father were a huge help and support for me and Dez, when we had to handle Ashlyn." I smiled, but then another thought popped into my head.

"What happened to Ashlyn?"

"Nothing bad, Austin. I'll let the doctor tell you when he comes in… right now" a doctor walked in and I stiffened up. I hated doctors, but really, he just saved my life so…

"Good morning Mr. Moon. Have a nice nap?" he chuckled, and I smiled. "okay, lets see how you are doing." After a few basic procedures he said, "Looks like you are good to go, boy. You can be up and walking tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor… Wrenfeld."

"you are very welcome. Any questions?"

"um, actually, yes. What happened to my daughter?"

"Oh yes, I figured you'd want to know sooner or later. Who was her doctor before?"

"Doctor Sorsino."

"Well, when I was in here, chatting to your lovely daughter and friends Trish and Dez, I heard little Ashlyn's story. I knew that there were more possibilities that Dr. Sorsin was offering. So while you were asleep, I consulted with your family and friends here, and they let me perform my test. I'm proud to say it worked, and we decreased the disease margin by 82%."

"Thank you so much doctor, you have no idea how much that means to me." And Ashlyn jumped up next to me.

"it was really my pleasure. That kind of father daughter bond is magical, trust me I know. And I know how hard this position is for you to be in. My daughter had the same disease. She was going to di, but I found this procedure and it worked, so I wanted to do it on Ashlyn. And it's all paid for. On me."

"Oh, doctor I cant do that-"

"Yes you can, I insist."

"I can't thank you enough."

"No need to."

"If you don't mind, though, Doctor, I have one more question."

"It's Ally, isn't it?" I nodded. "Now you listen to me, boy, and listen good." He came a little closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Now, I don't know when she's going to wake up, it could be another week, and plenty of people are going to come into this room or her room with tears and they are going to grieve for you. They are going to say how sorry they are for you, to lose your best friend, so early on. Doctors and nurses will tell you flat out to start planning the funeral. You'll be drowning in flowers and sympathy cards, I just know it. But you see, Austin, there's this thing called hope. And most people say they have it, but they don't feel it. Ive got more hope in the world. I know your friend will wake up and be back to normal in no time, because ive got hope. I need you to have that light too, because you are the only one she's got left. Trish and Dez lost it a little while ago. My daughter was in a coma for a month, and people did just that- say how sorry they were. But I refused to give up. I kept my hope, and she woke up. I believe in what a strong girl Ally is, and how strong you are. Hope's all we've got, and it's the strongest thing we've got too." He squeezed my hand and stood up to leave.

"You really are the best, Dr. Wrenfeld."

"Call me Nick. And I'm here whenever you need me."

* * *

Just as Dr. Wrenfeld, I mean Nick, said, it was a full week or flowers and cards and tears and "I'm sorry"s. I got out of my room and relocated to staying with Ally. I'd sing her songs and hold her hand and talk to her all day. Id play with the kids and talk t visitors and press on the days when I had the strength. But throughout all the hurt, I kept up the hope. And I'd like to think it worked.

* * *

"Good Morning Princess, hey buddy." I said as the 2 kids walked into the hospital room. I flipped on the TV for them and laughed as they sang along with dora. I sat by ally and held her hand.

"Ally, its been 2 whole weeks. I know you like your beauty sleep, but you don't need that much, your beautiful as it is." I chuckled a little. "I miss you so much Ally. You're right here, but its not exactly the same, you know? I can sing but you can't sing back. I even wrote another song. Who knew I could do it? I've sung it to you a few times already, but I really want you to hear it with eyes wide open. I think you'd be proud of me, really. Trish and Dez are doing good too. And Ashlyn is loving all this time with Alex. Alex tells every person that comes into this room that you are having sweet dreams about pickles. Gotta love that kid. And Ashlyn's feeling better, and my mom came to see you. She still won't talk to me, but she came to pray for you. That's really something. Our doctor is wonderful. I can't wait for you to meet him! He's the best because he told me some very good advice. Hope. I've had more daily dosages of hope than pancakes. I've kept it up, even though no one else has, and I like to think its helping. Just open your eyes, prove them all wrong, and show them what a strong girl I know you are. We miss you tons, _I_ miss you tons. I love you, Alls." I found myself crying, something that's been happening a lot lately. I bent down to her and place a little kiss on her cheek.

And just like that, some hope made her eyes flutter open.

"Oh. Well its fancy meeting you here." Her little voice that I missed hearing so much said. And then I lost it. Sobbing, I squeezed her in a huge hug, and let all the hope radiate around me.

"It's not really that fancy, because I'm not surprised. I knew you'd wake up."

And I couldn't see, but I was told Dr. Wrenfeld was smiling in the doorway the whole time.

"I love you too, you know that right?"

"What else did you hear?"

"I heard that you haven showered in 3 days, so I don't know if hugging you is the best idea." She laughed.

"Whoops?" and I let go so that Alex could say good morning to his mommy, who'd had some very wonderful dreams about pickles.


	7. Cover Girl

**Cover Girl**

"I think we've got it all, now."

"Yeah I think so- oh wait there's another teddy bear."

"How many teddy bears that sing and say 'get well soon' do you possibly need?"

"Austin, people spent their time and money to get these things for me! I need to take them all."

"I only have so many arms, Alls."

"I can fit another one in my lap!"

"I think I should get some presents, you know, for sitting here 24/7 for 3 weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, my hero, just push me out of here now." He seemed to note my sarcasm, but wheeled the hospital wheelchair down the aisle to the elevator, down to the lobby, waving goodbye to little Elaine and the front desk, and out to the car. I was finally going home after one crazy month.

"Okay so what next."

"I'm the injured one here! You figure something out." I spat back and he sighed.

"Okay let's get rid of the rodents first."

"The rodents?"

"Yes. The teddy bears have been lowered to that rank now."

"Don't say that to Mr. Cuddles." I said, hugging one of the bears. "Plus, that doesn't make sense, since rodents are like mice and rats, which are nothing like bears at all."

"3 weeks of medication, sleeping, and a coma and you have not lost any of your nerdy miss-know-it-all self. Great to know." And I laughed at my best friends comment.

"I got a dolphin from Dez." I said and showed him. "His name is Dougie. Dougie the Dolphin." I said and handed the dolphin to Austin, and a look of shock crossed his face.

"This is my dolphin! Dez took it and gave it to you! Probably because he didn't want to buy you another one." Then he snuggled it close to his face. "Ahh. Still as soft as ever. Except- it smells like you now." He tossed it back to me.

"Um... I hope that's a good thing. But I can tell how much you like it so, here-" and I passed it back up to him. "Dougie is all yours."

I can tell he was reluctant, as he said, "Psh. Alls, I don't kneed stuffed animals anymore." And he tried to give it back, but I just have him a look and said:

"Oh really? Big boy doesn't want his dolphin?" So he just held it in his arms as he loaded the rest of the get well presents away.

"So now about getting me in the car..."

"Princess Ally, your carriage awaits you." And Austin opened the door in a real gentleman style, then he picked me up in his arms bridal-style (carefully though, as to not hurt me at all) and since he was still holding Dougie, he nuzzled the dolphin nose closer to my own nose an I giggled like a little girl.

"So, you sick of stuffed animals yet?" He asked as he put me in the passenger seat.

"No, not yet." And I smiled as we finally started heading home. Home.

We were only driving a bit when we stopped at a red light, an my whole body tensed. I gripped the seat and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt someone hold my hand.

"Ally, it's okay. I promise, I won't ever let you get hurt like that again." I felt comfort in his words, but still couldn't find the courage to open my eyes. I felt the car move forward, and after a steady count to 5, my grip on the seat loosened, I let out at breath I didn't realize I was holding in, and then opened my eyes.

And before I knew it, I was up in Austin's arms again, laughing and being carried into my apartment.

Home sweet home.

* * *

"Hey, Alls! I'm home!" I yelled as I stepped into the very familiar apartment.

"And Ashlyn is here too!" The little girl cheered happily.

"And Dez is here!" Dez followed, which resulted in my mental face palm.

"We've got the popcorn! Movie night!" I cheered and Dez and Ashlyn immediately reserved their seats in the couch. Movie nights have become a weekly thing for us, and since there is limited space, first dibs was a hardcore rule around here.

"I'm gonna go get the girls and Alex." I was about to walk up the steps when I noticed a very interesting magazine laying on the ground.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"Ally. Get in my room- NOW!"

"Uh, Trish, that's going to be kid of difficult, considering I can't get up the stairs." I was still confined to my wheelchair until next week.

"Sorry, forgot. I'm coming down." My best friend sped down the stairs faster than I've ever seen her. She shoved a magazine in my face.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT THIS SAYS?"

"I can't see anything right now actually." She lowered the magazine and placed it in my lap.

"Fine. Take your time, but please hurry because I've got all these things wrapped up inside of me that I _really really _need to let out."

I glanced over the cover and let my jaw drop.

**_Austin's Not-So-New Girl_**

_Inside the popstar's best friend turned girlfriend _

_Their hospital time_

_The real inspiration behind 'Steal Your Heart'_

I kept scanning over the titles and subtitles as well as glancing at all the accompanying pictures. Where did they get these from?

"So, it looks like I'm a Cover Girl now?" I smirked as Trish threw her arms in the air.

"So you just found out that the press has made up some ridiculous lie about you and Austin that was put all over the tabloids and the only thing you have to say is that?" She flailed her arms and screamed.

"Shhh! Alex is napping!"

"So let me get this straight- this doesn't phase you at all?"

"I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet?"

"Well make it sink in because this is HUGE!"

A few seconds passed and I looked at the article again, before I finally felt my eyes grow wide and I screamed, "THEY THINK AUSTIN'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

"There we go." Trish sighed and sat on the steps to let me continue on my rant.

"WHY WHAT HOW LIKE WHEN? Where did they get this from? We are just friends- that's it! Ugh! This can not be happening." I threw the magazine on the floor and attempted to storm away, but, you know, this wheels.

"How do we explain this to the people?"

"You don't." My best friend simply stated.

"But why not? This makes no sense! it's not true!"

"It's too early in Austin's career for him to get mixed up in press drama. A fight with the tabloids of a we star will not blow over easy."

"So please don't tell me you're saying-"

"You and Austin have to fake date. Just for a while."

And somehow, my anger and shock helped me figure out how to storm away and climb up the steps.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

"Hey, Alls! I'm home!" I heard austin scream from downstairs.

"It's now or never Ally, just face it- you are going to have to confront him about it sooner or later. You can't hide this forever, magazines are all over the market." She began to push me towards the steps. "But it looks like he found it faster than we planned!" Trish said in a panicked voice, and she pushed away from the steps.

"Well now what?" I asked, suddenly _afraid _of movie-nights.

"If he brings up the magazine, you can talk about it and see why happens. If not, then no biggie. Either way I'll be there to help. Okay? Wow this is stressful. See ya! Bye!" And she ran down stairs.

"Thanks so much Trish." I mumbled, then sighed and wheeled back to the steps. I was dreading tonight, but I was _really _dreading getting down these steps.

"Now how do I do this?" I mumbled again, and before I knew it. A pair of strong arms were helping me out if my chair.

"How did you even get up here?" Blondie asked me, laughing.

"I honestly can not answer that." He started to pick me up to carry me down the steps, but I had to protest.

"No, Austin! I want to do this myself."

"But you are going to get hurt! Jut let me help." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took my right hand and I used my left to hold onto the railing.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, we proceeded down the staircase. Then movie night began.

Let the awkwardness begin.

* * *

So the night was finally coming to an end, and you could literally feel the awkwardness between Ally and me.

She was uncomfortable in her wheelchair so I let her sit next to me on the couch. And it was suddenly more comfortable in the wheelchair.

She was cold so I offered to get her a blanket. She said shes an _independent _woman who can do things on her own.

She threw a piece of popcorn at me, so I threw one back that missed by a lot. So when I tried to feed her another one, she wouldn't allow my hand anywhere close to her lips.

I started talking about an ad I saw in a magazine. And thats when she lost it.

"Okay. I can't do this anymore. Like at all. This is too hard." Ally screamed.

"What?" I asked. And she wheeled over to the steps and picked up a magazine.

"THIS! Apparently, Austin, were dating, and the thought just is weird and uncomfortable, especially since I know you saw the magazine before."

"Well then why didn't you just talk to me about it before. It's been bugging me all night!"

"Because Trish said we have to actually date! Like fake date." She sighed and slumped back down.

I looked at Trish. "Really?"

And a whole big speech and detail planning session, it was finally time to kiss my "girlfriend" goodnight and head home for sleep that I didn't expect to come anytime soon.

* * *

"Trish, this is like the 10th outfit you've made me try on. I'm sure Austin will be fine with whatever I'm wearing."

"Yeah, but as the official first date, you need to look good for the tabloids."

"The busy life of a cover girl."

"You said it girl." Trish laughed and handed me a new pile of clothes. Finally, we found the right outfit.

Now out I my wheelchair, I walked down the steps with ease, jut in time to hear he door hell ring, and quickly say "Hello!" To a little blonde girl come flying by ready to play.

A blonde boy was waiting by the door for me. He leaned in, gave me a hug an a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Austin there is now one around, you don't have to act yet."

"I wasn't acting." He replied with a smirk, and I wasn't afraid to let a blush spread across my face.

"Shall we go?" And he wrapped his arm around me.

Trish ran over and shooed us out the door yelling that she'd take care of the kids just fine and to come home as late as we wanted.

We started to walk down the path when he looked down at me and smiled.

"So, _girlfriend_, it's fancy meeting you here." I just giggled a but and leaned my head against his shoulder.

Here. We. Go.


	8. Mommy's Little Ballerina

**Mommy's Little Ballerina**

"I swear if he is not back in the next five seconds..." I mumbled under my breath and sipped an empty cup with only ice left. I crushed the paper cup in my fist and threw it into a nearby garbage can with much anger (and much surprise, since Ally Dawson is not know to be so coordinated). I peered up and over to glance in the direction of the food stand.

The blonde kid who I was "dating" was innocently standing in line to buy us some french fries or something like that, but was instead being swallowed whole by a sea of reporters.

I crashed my head down onto the little picnic table and sighed a little too forcefully.

"Why is he so nice? Just push them away and get back to our date!" I mumbled again.

Okay, you got me. I was enjoying the date. You know, now that we were forced into a romantic relationship, I can see it working, and I would be lying if I said I didn't wish it more than anything to be real. He was really quite the gentleman, and such great boyfriend material, no wonder all these girls were all over him. I have to say, any girl would be lucky to have him. Oh wait! He's already "mine".

I found myself giggling as I saw him make some silly faces for a little girl's picture.

"Stop being so perfect!" I giggled again, thinking I was talking to myself, but apparently, this was a two (or three or four) sided conversation.

"He is perfect, isn't he? Could you put his perfect personality into 3 words for us, Ally?" A monotone voice said into a microphone, right next to me. Literally, not even, like 2 centimeters away.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, rather annoyed at this point.

"I'm Richard Smith, on site reporter for Teen News Magazine. So now, Ally, if you could just answer our question, speaking right into this mic and look into that camera over there." And _Richard_ pointed to a huge video camera accompanied by a team of reporters.

"If you could excuse me, I'm on a date and I would appreciate if you could just-" I started.

"Oh! Of course we know you are on a date! That's why we are here! So tell us about the dreamy guy." He said, way to cheerily.

"He's great. Uhm, uh, we were having lots of fun tonight." Until you showed up that is. "It's our first real one. Uh, you know, since... the accident." I continued hesitantly. Wow I hate stage fright. So very much.

I tried to hide from the cameras and block myself from any video or pictures.

"Oh, yes! How are you recovering?" He questioned again.

"We are doing... Good. It's hard. Yeah. Um ... Sorry, can we be finished with this interview, I happen to have really bad stage fright and this is so hard-"

"Oh come on! Just a few more questions!" He persisted.

"Actually I don't think I can-"

"Lets see. Can you tell us about your kids?" And just to make his statement, he moves the camera even closer to my face.

"Can we please stop this!" I begged, but _Richard_ wouldn't budge.

"Hey leave my girlfriend alone!" Austin was standing over the camera crew with some French fries and a milkshake in his hand, but an angry look was painted on his face.

"Sir, we just wanted a few things for our article-" _Richard_ explained.

"Well if you haven't realized shes really uncomfortable with cameras and you being all up in her face. Last I checked the only guy that gets that close to her is me. So please." And he motioned with his hands for them to get out.

"Just one more question?" He tried again.

"Listen-" Austin peered over and read the interviewers name tag. "_Richard_. I have a milkshake that looks like it really wants to be poured on your head." I smirked at this one. The interview team finally stood up and left, with only a "Have a nice date Mr. Moon." From _Richard_ left hanging in the air.

"Do you have the best boyfriend or what?" Austin said as he slid into the seat next to me.

"For what it's worth, that was a mean threat back there. You were all like 'oh I'm gonna dump this on your head, dude! Like get away from my girl, dude'" I said, trying to sound all manly.

"I do not sound like that!" He shot back.

"Anyway... Thanks." I said as I snuggled into his side. "You really are the best. And even though all of that happened, this was a pretty great first date."

"We should do it again sometime."

And who new "sometime" would turn into "everyday".

Trish said we had to "suffocate the press with our love life". She said if we gave them enough, they would be sick of us and move onto a new couple, so that we could stop the pretending.

But it turns out, the press just couldn't get enough of us, even a whole month later. That's how I ended up where I am right now, struggling to walk up my own front steps because they were fully consumed by paparazzi.

"Excuse me. I live here. Let me through." I demanded as I pushed through another wave of flashing cameras and noisy reporters.

"Okay, goodnight. I'm done here." I jammed the key into the lock, slammed the door for effect and slid down the backside to the floor where I buried my face in my hands and sighed heavily.

"How does that boy do it all the time?" I just wished I could be a normal mom again, a normal friend, a normal girlfriend, just normal Ally. But I should have known that nothing's normal when you get on board the S.S. Moon. Who knew I'd get a little taste back quite soon.

Realizing the clicks and flashes of cameras were still coming from outside, I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up with a huff. I opened the blinds just a peek and screamed, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST GO AWAY ALREADY!"

I saw some figures finally start to retreat down my driveway. Finally. I closed the blinds, picked up my purse, an stomped up my steps.

"I am so going to kill her for making me do this. No- scratch that! I'm going to kill both of them." I rounded the corner and approached Trish's room. "Trish, you better call up that client of yours, Austin, and both of you better runaway and hide because I am coming for you FAST!" I stopped dead in her doorway when I realized she was sitting on her bed, giggling and watching a movie with her boyfriend. I slowly backed away, shutting my trap. After all she's done for me, helping take care of Alex and whatnot, I know she deserves some time for herself. I snuck into Alex's room to find him playing with some superhero action figures.

"So, Alex. You wanna head over to grandpa's?"

* * *

"Ashlyn, c'mon. It's time to go!" I called up the steps. Moments later, a little girl with a bright pink tutu and bright blonde pigtails accompanied with a tiara and wand came prancing down the steps. She was humming a little song, and she leaped off the last step.

"Now tell me, what is princess Ashlyn up to now?" I smirked.

"I'm practicing for my dance recital Daddy!" She giggled as she did a little spin to show off her tutu.

"Oh yeah. You excited? It's only 2 days away!" I nervously scratched my neck. I wasn't really sure how to go about this. I was never really one for ballet and tiaras.

"Oh! I am so excited daddy! I can't wait to do my hair and makeup and go on stage just like you!" She beamed.

"Just like me." I echoed. "Okay, lets get going, Alex and Ally are waiting!" I grabbed her little hand and headed out the door.

We pulled into Ally's driveway just to jump back into the car 5 minutes after arriving. And then we pulled up to... _Her dad's house? _Alex sprinted up the driveway with such a happy smile on his face, and even Ally looked excited to be visiting her dad again. At least she still had her parents support.

I reached the door and laughed at the sight in front of me. Alex was jumping up and down trying to reach the doorbell to ring it. I picked him up so he could reach.

"Thanks, Austin. You can put me down now."

"I don't think so. It's not that easy buddy. It takes a lot to escape from me!" I laughed and started to tickle him. Alex started to laugh like a maniac, and the whole doorstep found it contagious. We hear the door creak open and were greeted by a kind-faced man.

"Well, well, look who we have here."

"Grandpa!" Alex shrieked and reached out to the man in front of us. I handed him over and couldn't help but smile at the joy on both of their faces

"Hey there bud!" He out Alex down after giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, why don't you go on ahead inside. I've got I've cream!"

"Ahhhh! Yay! Race you there!" Alex screamed.

"Oh man, I'm getting too old for racing." Ally's dad teased. Then he continued, "Who is this little princess? Ally, did you pop out another one without me knowing? How'd I miss this little joy?" He bent down to Ashlyn's level and I could tell Ally was flustered and embarrassed by he'd add comment.

And although the topic was a bit awkward (okay, maybe a lot) I just chuckled and said, "Actually, Mr. Dawson, she's mine. This is Ashlyn."

"Oh, she's such a cutie pie! My goodness. Well you can head inside with Alex, because I'm sure you don't want to stand out here with me." Ashlyn gave me a little hug and yelled, "Bye Daddy!" before running inside to devour some ice cream.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet this boy Ally cant stop talking about. I mean every phone call I get from I have to hear about 'his dreamy brown eyes and perfect hair and his smile that makes your heart melt', I mean that list goes on and-"

"Okay, Dad, that's enough. I think he gets it." Ally said quickly as a blush spread on her face again.

"it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dawson. And actually, That's quite alright, I'm sure my dad would do the same, and id talk nonstop about you to my mom if I were to call her." Yikes. Touchy subject, man. I shook his hand and he smiled before continuing.

"Well, anyway, Austin, you are such a wonderful boy, and please, call me Lester. We can't wait to welcome you to the family real soon." I let out a good chuckle and realized how uncomfortable Ally looked. It was actually quite adorable how flustered she was getting over some comments, so I laughed again.

"Oh, I do this all the time." He said, motioning to Ally backing away. "I'll behave for the next 5 minutes, Ally, just stay on the doorstep with us."

"Dad, I think we are done here. Thanks for watching the kids. Not too much ice cream, please." Ally grabbed my hand and bolted away.

"Sorry about her, Mr. D. the lady really cant wait for dinner!" I yelled as she pulled me away.

"Women, what are we gong to do with them?" He sighed from the doorway and waved, "Have fun, you two. The kids can even stay the night, since I don't think we want them home when you two-"

"Oh my god, Dad, EWW STOP. Enough of your commentary for one night." Ally shrieked as we pulled away.

And just for the record, the kids did sleep at her dad's house that night.

* * *

"You want me to what?" I screamed into the cell phone as I was cooking breakfast.

"Please, Alls. This is like life or death here." Austin pleaded on the other end of the line.

"I really don't think so, Austin." I said, as I flipped a pancake.

"When you're 3 these things really matter." I sighed and contemplated my decision.

"honestly Moon, out of all of the things I've agreed to do for you, this is by far the strangest."

"yes! You'll do it! Oh, thans so much. I could never repay you!'

"trust me, you'll find a way." I hung up, scribbled a note for Trish, before gathering all of the necessary supplies and running out the door.

Before long, I showed up at Austin's door and when he saw me with my bags of pink glitter and lipstick and hairspray he burst into laughter.

"You really went all out, huh Alls?" he managed to say in between laughs. Did I mention I was also wearing a tutu?

"This is all so you don't have to put on her makeup and do her hair. If I were you I'd stay quiet, because I can go home at any moment." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, but just admit you are loving this right now." He said as he walked away.

And as I followed behind him, I couldn't help but realize that I actually did.

* * *

"You ready to get dressed, Ash?" I said as I came into her room, where I found her standing on a stool in front of her mirror trying to get a head start on the makeup. "Be careful, Ash! We don't want you getting hurt on the big day!"

"Oh, daddy I can't wait! I'm going to look like a princess and I get to show off all of my dancing and I can wave to you and Dez in the audience!" She said after she got off the stool and started twirling around.

"Okay, then. Lets get you ready." She hopped back on the stool and grinned. Then she turned and looked at me.

"Why are you doing my hair? Youre a boy! Boys don't do hair!" she said and I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. It's a good thing I brought someone to help me…" and I turned to the door where Dez was filming everything, and our ballerina fairy came running in. Ashlyn hopped off the stool, again, and hugged Ally super tight.

"Ally! I'm so glad you came because my daddy cant do my hair or my makeup!"

And after an excruciating half hour of glitter and hairspray and blush and tutus, princess Ashlyn was finally ready.

We hopped in the car, all 4 of us, and drove to the high school where the dance recital was being held. I walked her to the drop off area, where a teenage girl, who I'm assuming was a dancer, took her by the hand ad walked her backstage.

"Have fun, Ashlyn! You'll do great!" I called as she walked down the hallway.

"We love you!" Ally said. Ashlyn turned around and blew a kiss.

"I love you too!" and then she was gone, and I was crying. Oh god, I was turning into one of thoseparents.

We walked into the auditiorium, wiping away my tears, Dez's video camera still rolling. And when we got to our seats, I was surprised to find 3 extra people next to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said as I walked down the aisle to say hello to Trish, Alex, and Mr. Dawson.

"How could we miss it?" Trish said as I gave her a hug.

"Ally did you-" I started to ask.

"Not my dad. Just Trish who brought Alex. I have no idea how my dad got here."

"Ashlyn was telling me all about it the other night. Of course I had to come see the real thng after all those practices I sat through!" Mr. Dawson chuckled.

"yikes. Im sorry that she put you through that. But thanks for coming. She'll be so excited that your all here.

About halfway into the recital, Alex declared that he couldn't see, so he came and sat on my lap. We watched an endless number of dances, ranging from ballet to tap, little girls and Seniors in High School. Finally, I saw a group of little pink tutus on stage.

Ashlyn was one spot over from the middle in the front line. Her little tiara sparkled as she twirled and leaped across the stage. I couldn't put any names to the moves she was doing, although I recall something about a tondue? It was quite an impressiveperformance. I was tearing up again, watching Ashlyn grow up before my eyes. My little girl, was already up on a stage.

And just before the curtain closed, my princess with the little blond pigtails gave a little wave to her proud daddy.

* * *

I grabbed the bouquet of flowers and went backstage to get Ashlyn. When I saw the familiar head of blonde hair come running towards me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" Ashlyn screamed as she latched onto me for a hug.

"You were wonderful, Ash! I think you were the best."

"thanks Ally! Im so excited all of you came! Did you see me wave?"

"I did. You looked so pretty, I wonder who did your hair and make up so good?" I teased.

"oh yeah, about that. Um… all of my friends were talking about their Mommys and how they did their hair and put in their tiaras and gave them extra sparkles and so I maybe... Well I did... Um uhhh, um... Say to we're my mommy." She confessed. And knowing that I was like a mom to her, really warmed my heart.

"That's okay, Ashlyn. I'm with you so much that I could be your mom." And she giggled.

"Can I show you my friends now! They really want to meet my mommy!" Am she pulled me to a circle of little girls in identical tutus and tiaras. I stood there talking to all the little girls and a bunch of moms.

And seeing Ashlyn right now, I knew mommy's little ballerina was all grown up.

* * *

I was talking to Lester for a whole when it hit me:

"She really is something, that little girl. She literally lights up the stage, just like her daddy." Lester said to me.

"Thanks. She has quite the personality. Never ever shy. And I can't get her to stop dancing and singing or talking." I said and Lester laughed.

"It's a gift. I always tried to get Ally on a stage. She'd rather play by herself in the room at the top of Sonic Boom."

"Yeah. Speaking of Sonic Boom, how's business?"

"I can't thank you enough for all that money, Austin. You never had to give me some of your profit. I greatly appreciate it. It really got the store back on track."

"I'm glad to hear it. Hey, whenever up you need me, jut call. I'm not that far away."

"You know, Ally's very lucky to have you."

"Actually, I think I'm more lucky to have her. She always knows what to do when I'm a mess. Like when Ashlyn was sick and I lost my job and my mom continued to shut me out. She really got me through the tough times. She's the one who started my new fame and music career."

"You're both good for each other. Really. It's a special relationship not many people have." That's when it really hit me.

"Thanks again for coming."

"No problem, son. Glad I could be here for Ashlyn. I know she's missing her grandparents, I figured she needed at least one old person to shower he with praise and spoil her with flowers and gifts today. Oh look, here they come."

Ashlyn ran over and hugged me super right. I picked her up. "There's my princess! Wow. YOu were AMAZING! Did you have fun!"

"I had so much fun daddy! And everyone said my makeup and hair was the best! Good thing you didn't do it!" She laughed.

"I'm glad your day was extra special. I saw you wave to me."

"Yup! I told you I'd find you!"

"Did you see who came to see you?" And I turned around so she could see her fan club.

"Grandpa!" She yelled and I put her down to say hello.

"So, how was it back there?" I asked ally as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Ashlyn was very excited to see me. I talked to some dance moms. It felt weird because I was so much younger than all of them, but I got used to it. Ash loved the whole experience, I'm so proud of her."

"That's my girl." I sighed as I saw her talking to Alex. Ally put her head on my shoulder and said, "wow. I can't believe they grow up so fast. Feels like just yesterday I was complaining about changing diapers."

"Way to ruin the mood Alls. We don't need any flashbacks to those stinky days." I chuckled, and the rest of the day was perfect.

* * *

After a round of celebrating at a diner and some comes at Marty's Ice Cream Parlor to top it off, we heads back to Austin's apartment. As soon as we stepped through the door, Ashlyn yelled, "wait! Ally stay here! Don't move..." I listened and a few seconds later she came back with a little bag.

"It's an old present that we made at daycare a really Long time ago. Everyone was making presents for their mommy's for Mother's Day, and I didn't want to be left out, so I made one too. I had no one to give it to, but now I have the bestest mommy in the world!" She said, and I thought I was going to cry. Instead I picked her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Ash. This is one of the best presents ever."

"Your welcome." And she ran away to play with Alex.

"I sat down on the couch with Austin.

"What a day!" I sighed.

"Ally, can I ask you something?" He said suddenly serious. I nodded for him to go on. "So, since day one, I've realized that whenever I'm around you, I get these butterflies. For a while I've been pushing them away, but I can't anymore because they are so strong. I love spending time With you and being your fake boy friend made me realize that I want to be your real boyfriend. So, ally, will you be my real girlfriend?"

And I couldn't hold it in any longer. I crashed my lips into his, capturing the most perfect kiss I've ever had.

* * *

Alex and Ashlyn ran down the steps to ask their parents to play a game with them. But when they got to the middle, they saw their parents lip-locking. They ran upstairs, drowning in giggles.

"Ewww! Ashlyn, they were kissing!" Alex squealed.

"It was sooooo cute!" Ashlyn sighed. "I can't wait to have a boyfriend.

"Gross. Anyway, now we are closer to being brother and sister!"

"Yup! You mommy even said she would be my mommy!"

"Really? This is working better than we thought!" Alex said.

"I can't believe it!" And they laughed and continued to play until their lovey-dovey parents put them to bed.

* * *

After we put the kiddos to bed, I couldn't be more happy with the way this day turned out. I pulled Austin in a bit closer, until our noses were touching, our lips only centimeters apart.

"Fancy meeting you here." I whispered, and he smiled before I kissed him again.

Yeah, I don't thin k I'd mind meeting him here a lot more often.

* * *

**_ A/N: OMG I'm so sorry for such a wait. Wow I wasn't even that impressed with this chapter. Anyway, I'm writing this because I wanted to warn you: I'm going on vacation for the next 2 weeks so an update is very rare. I'm literally typing this on my 6 hour plane ride. So don expect a new chapter real soon. Hopefully, this trip will inspire me a bit, but as for ideas-I'm running out, so as always, ideas and requests are always greatly appreciated. And before I go, who else agrees Austin looked really great in that varsity jacket in the new episode? Is it just me? Probably. He looks great all this time so, oh well._**

**_Xoxo c ya later :)_**


	9. Fairytales Are For Real

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated since forever ago. Vacation was long, but great. when I got home, with the hassle of unpacking and going back to school, I barely had time to write, let alone breathe. I also found myself switch a bit of writers block, so to get my mind off of things, I wrote a random Raura one-shot (that I'm actually pretty proud f and would love for you to check out) called "it's kin of a big deal". Anyway, after all of that, I was still at a loss for ideas. That's when the fabulous R5Auslly and I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY reminded me about there Fairytale Saturday thing. So BAM! my writers block was gone.**_

_**thanks for all of my wonderful readers and for miss R5Auslly and I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY for getting me out of my slump. so enjoy the chapter and Happy FairyTale Saturday.**_

_**(p.s. I realize that this isn't bein published on Saturday. I write my stories on my phone, and it decide to be stupid and crash without me saving the chapter. It didn't help that today I had a party to go to, so publishing was nearly impossible. I hate making excuses as I'm sorry brut rewriting this chapter took forever. So just pretend its Saturday and lets move on with the story.)**_

* * *

**Fairytales Are For Real**

Some people may say that what I have isn't real. It just seems too perfect to actually be true. Fairytales exist only in the dreamers. We bask in the light and wonders of all those princess tales with heroic princes and evil stepmothers and forbidden love.

Believe me, even I'd say myself that I'm not a dreamer. I keep my dreams close to the ground instead of letting them fly up in the clouds. It's worked so far: I haven't been too let down in life.

But there comes a moment in everyone's life that ignites that spark in you, and POOF! you're a dreamer.

I only happen to know this because it just happened to me.

I'd be the first to say that Fairytales don't come true, because I, Ally Dawson, was never a dreamer.

But I am now, and I never want to go back.

I've learned that Fairytales are for real, because my life is just that- I've got my prince, my forbidden love, and I know of a very, very evil mother.

So believe me, your dreamer spark will ignite soon, I promise. But until then, keep your spirits up, okay? Because what I have is certainly real, and your Fairytales will too be real very soon. It can happen anytime, at the most unexpected moment.

Don't believe me?

You will, just give it a chance, darling.

* * *

"Don't forget that you've always got me here okay?" I heard his voice say over the phone. I squeezed my pillowed tighter into my chest once more.

"I don't think I could if I tried." My comment made his perfect laugh escape his lips. Even though he was millions of miles away, I could've sworn he was in the room with me.

"You know, I saw a girl in the audience today, and I swear it was you. Like you identical twin- dressed like you and everything. And I turned around, and turned back and she was gone." It was my turn to laugh now.

"Youre losing it, boy."

"I know it. Being away from you does some awfully crazy stuff to me."

"Well, with or without me, how's grand old Cali treating ya?"

"It's absolutely amazing! The show tonight was crazy. You gotta see some of the stuff here. Like, Alls, if I could bring you back an In-N-Out burger I would. Seriously, to die for!"

"I'll take you word for it, love."

"How's Ashlyn?"

"Your little princess is just fine. She's watching some_ Sofia The First_ as we speak, finally sitting still for once. She has not stopped singing and dancing around my house all day. I could barely get her to calm down to brush her teeth. She even went through my closet and put on a fashion show. She's gonna be something, that kid."

"You have to remember, she is related to me."

"True point. That apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Well, Alls, thanks for watching her. This trip has been awesome, but I don't think she could've handled it. Sorry again that I couldn't bring you."

"Austin, for the last time, stop thanking me! I mean, at this point she practically my own daughter. She's lovely to have around."

"Did you bring her to the doctors?"

"She's perfectly good. The disease margin is still as low as it was and she shows no signs of it coming back any time soon."

"Ally, I think I just let out my first breath of relief all day."

"Good. Breathe. Ash is doing great."

"Some of my fans gave me some presents for her. I've got a whole bag full." I could hear him start to get a little emotional. It must be so hard to be separated from your daughter for the first time in her whole life, especially when you know she's sick. I just felt for him, I wanted to reach through the phone and wipe his tears and hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"She's going to love that." I think I heard a year fall. "She misses her daddy a lot, you know."

"She does?" He said, with disbelief.

"Tons. And I think, the little princess wants to say hi, too." I ran out of my room and placed my phone in Ashlyn's hands.

I listened to them talk about some weird things, but hey, they were the Moons- weird is normal. She even handed the phone to Alex who had some strange things to say as well and then gave he phone back to her.

She blew him kiss and handed the phone to me before going back to her TV show that Alex was definitely not interested in.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alls?"

"Before, you told me not to forget that I've always got you, but don't forget that you've got me too, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just call me anytime you need me, even if its in the middle of a concert."

And sure enough, the next day I got a phone call, in which I could barely hear him over the loud drumming and screaming fans.

I could make out Austin scream for me to say hello to his audience, which he referred to as his "loyal subjects" to which I replied, "oh, my night in shining armor, my heroic prince, how I do love thee." Might as well play along.

I screamed a "HELLO" which was more than likely in audible to the crowd, but still I could hear an chorus of "HI ALLY" from the other end of the line.

It amazes me how charming he is even miles and miles away.

"Knock em dead, boy. Kill those last few performances and then when you come home I can give you a proper smashing on the head because I fear that you really are losing it."

"I'm crazy am I love it!" He screamed back.

"And I love you."

"I love you more, Alls." And the call ended.

My Prince Charming. Real classy.

* * *

After a long weekend of performances and interviews, I fell asleep for 4 of the 5 hour plane ride home from LA to Miami.

The last hour was spent thinking about home and all the things I missed about it.

I never knew I could miss Miami so much, for just the 3 days I was gone.

Baggage claim was a breeze, and I stepped into the limo, avoiding the flashes of cameras as much as possible. I sat down and sighed heavily.

I picked up my phone to call Ally, and seeing my lockscreen made me even more homesick. It was a picture of Ally, Ashlyn, Alex and myself. I kept telling myself that I only had a few more hours, 2 at the most, and then I'd finally be home.

Against my better judgement, I didn't call ally, because I wanted to surprise everyone when they saw I got home early.

Surprises aren't easy for me to pull off, thanks to the very large amount of press that followed me just about everywhere.

Ally and I couldn't even go on a date without being bombarded by interviewers and flashes of cameras and crazy fangirls.

We had to go on secret dates, with disguises in the most obsolete and hidden choices of areas.

It was like some mystery romance, a forbidden love, if you will, and I felt like Romeo. Except I wasn't gonna die here.

Ally was my beautiful Juliet, as cliche as that sounds, and we'd always and forever live happily ever after, no matter what evil forces try to get in our way. I wanted to find a way to show her how much I truly cared.

After the ride that seemed endless, I finally was able to open the door, with no paparazzi (some magical force had to have been looking down on me to grant a miracle like that), and walk down the pathway towards Ally's apartment.

And after ringing the doorbell and waiting for a response, I fumbled with my hands a little in excited anticipation.

And in that moment looking down at my hands I knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The doorbell rang in the middle of dinner that Monday night. I wasn't at all surprised, because we were expecting Trish to come home right about now anyway.

Previously, Alex dropped the whole plate of spaghetti on the floor, so here I was scrubbing the tiles clean.

"Hey, can one of you go open door? It should be Trish. She probably forgot her keys, like always."

Ashlyn jumped out of her hair and ran to the door as fast as her little legs could carry her. Alex followed shortly behind.

I could hear them contemplating how to unlock the door.

I finally heard them open it, and was shocked when I heard Ashlyn scream, "You're home early!" Because Trish was never early, and right now actually, she was an hour late.

Then I heard a man's voice say, "I missed you so much princess." A voice that I recognized all too well. "Hey buddy! I missed you too. Where's your mom?" The voice asked Alex.

"Mommy Ally is inside. We were eating dinner and you can have some, since we thought you were Trish and we made some extra for her, that now you can have and it's really really yummy but Alex dropped it on the floor." Ashlyn said in one breath with a little giggle at the end.

"Okay," the voice laughed, "we can go inside, but first... Alex, how was the big first soccer game?"

"We won! And I scored a goal."

"No way! That's awesome I'm sooo proud of you."

And then i heard footsteps start coming towards the kitchen.

So here was the love of my life, coming home early from a "business trip" for the first time in what felt like for ever, he even came home a little early to surprise us, and I was sitting on the floor covered in spaghetti sauce and soap suds.

Honey, I have to words for you: _too bad._

I jumped up and ran to meet up with them and when I saw his face I completely lost it because I just missed him so darn much and I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him as tight as I possibly could.

"I missed you too Alls." He said and I squeezed him a little tighter.

"I think they're gonna kiss!" Ashlyn whispered. And Alex responded with, "I think so. We should go inside." And I laughed because these 2 little kids acted like teenagers sometimes and it was the cutest thing.

I pulled away from the hug to look at him, but after just a moment I collapsed back into the hug, because who knew what 3 days could do to you.

"If this is what happens when I'm gone for a weekend, I can't image what you'll do if i go on tour." He laughed.

"If you go on tour then I obviously come with you."

"I have no objections to that, darling."

And then We finally, _finally_, kissed.

And it was the best kiss ever.

* * *

Somehow, the next day, I ended up inside a flying elephant with 3 kids. Yes 3. That includes Austin.

Austin was performing in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom today, so he got free passes. He decided we should all go for the day. I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes, lets just put it that way, especially 3 pairs of them.

So that's why I'm sitting in a flying elephant.

The day was actually going rather smoothly, and we were eating some Mickey shaped ice cream on a bench.

We headed over to the New Fantasyland, where Ashlyn wanted to meet each and every single princess, so we waited on multiple very long lines. Alex just wanted to go on Prates of the Carribean.

We went to see a Beauty and the Beast show, inside the castle and when they asked for volunteers, they picked Ash.

You could tell she was the happiest girl in the whole entire world. She was literally in the stories that she loved so much. It's no surprise that she looked so calm and at home up on that stage, probably because Austin always referred to her as his Princess. After the show, Ashlyn's luck continued when one of the princesses walked her Through Cinderella's castle and took her to get her hair done at the Bippity Boppity Boutique.

Alex complained once again to get out of "Princess land" because he wants to go on Pirates. I just yelled at him to be patient.

But maybe we should have left, because the next thing that happened, completed my fairy tale picture, with an evil mother.

* * *

Ashlyn had just gotten her pixie dust and was twirling in front of the mirror, insisting that I took a picture, which I assure you, I got plenty of those. Someone tapped my shoulder and I just assumed it was ally.

"Alls, do you-" and when I turned around, my mouth hug open, dry and completely lost for words.

I was speechless. Austin Moon is never speechless.

Standing in front of my in all her bleach blonde and fake tan glory was Hanna.

Hanna Anders. The cute cheerleader that I met in junior year of high school with the bright red pom poms that would always lead her team in one extra cheer just for me.

The girl who convinced me that I loved her and that she loved me and that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and happy forever.

Hanna Anders. The girl who gave birth to Ashlyn Harmony Moon. The girl who refused to keep her. The girl who did everything in her power to give me sole Custody. The girl who broke my heart, and fixed it, without knowing, by giving me my precious princess that also lead me to true love.

"Austy! OMG long time no see! I missed you babe!" She said in between chewing her bubble gum ever so obnoxiously. She forced herself onto me to give me a hug, which I DID NOT return.

"What's wrong, Austy? Why aren't you happy to see me?" She repeated again, and I lost it. I wanted to scream and yell and kick her sorry butt out of the world, but this was Disney, a happy place, and so I handled this like an adult should.

"Hanna, I am most definitely not happy to see you." With as much steadiness and calm in my voice as I could manage.

"But I love you and you love me! We can be together now."

"I do not, I repeat, do not love you and never will again. We can't be together, I refuse to even think about it."

"Is it because of that girl, Sally?" She blew a bubble and popped it in my face.

Slightly disgusted, I continued, "Her name is Ally, and she's the one I love, not you. She loves me for my personality, not my looks, like some one else I know."

"Who?" Oh my go could she be any more stupid?

"YOU! You dated me because I was the quarterback and you were the cheer leading captain, it was practically made to be that way. YOu know, I was actually really starting to like you and then you did all thy stuff with Ashlyn and that's it. I saw that we had NO Future together, because you weren't even committed to having the kid, even if we put her up for adoption. If it wasn't for all the yelling and screaming I did at you, that little girl over there wouldn't exist right now."

"Oh! So this is her!" Hanna walked over to Ashlyn and gave her a hug. "Hi sweetie pie! Mommy loves you!" She stopped an looked at me, "What's her name again?"

"See! This is just it! You don't know the first thing about your own daughter and all of a sudden you want to come right in."

"You let Sally in!"

"Ally! Her name is Ally! And I let her in because she understood what I was going through. She has a son, and she had her heart broken just like I did. She like me for me, and she didn't run away when she found out I was a dad. You wanted no part in that kind of life, and now Ally is making up for the 3 years of Ashlyn's life that she didn't have a mom."

"Well, I can start now! I'll take Ashlyn on some rides and then yay for mommy time."

"Um... I don't know who you are, but your not my mommy. Ally is." Ashlyn said.

"She's my mommy too!" Alex chimed in.

"Oh, so you already got in with her, huh Austin? I didn't think you were in e to take advantage of a girl like that!" Hanna yelled.

"No. He's my son, not his. And Austin stayed out of a relationship for 3 years while he recovered from what you did to him. He gave up his whole life to take care of his daughter, and had you stayed, things might have been only half as hard. Do you understand everything he's had to go through? He did all the hard stuff, like teaching Ashlyn how to walk and talk and eat, and he changed the diapers and fed her and brought her everywhere. He made a life for her whereas you would have gotten rid of her the first chance you got. Did you know that Ashlyn's sick? Maybe, if she had her mom woth her, or if Austin had someone to supprt him, the while situation wouldve been easier. You must have some kind of nerve coming here and asking to be involved in her life all of a sudden when really all you want is the fame. Why did to choose _now _to be her mother again? Only because you knew that you'd get on magazines and on TV. that low. Austin's told me a lot is out you and none of it was good things. You hurt him in ways that you would never understand, and things that sometimes can't be fixed. You are most definitely NOT welcome in his or Ashlyn's, or for that matter my life." Ally said. Whoa. But, everything she said was 100% true, I couldn't have put it into words like that. knower I loved her, but this, knowing she felt rigid way for me, made me love her so much more.

"hi, miss whoever you Are. I have to believe daddy, so I guess you are really my mommy. But I am a Princess, Daddy even says so, and I know princesses have evil moms. That's you. Ally's like my fairy godmother and I like her a lot more that you." Ashlyn said with a wave in her wand.

for the first time in a very long time, the obnoxious bubble gum chewing stopped. Hanna Anders, queen Bee, was stunned, by both little speeches, and at this point I'm surprised that we hadn't attracted the whole spotted attention. She finally walked a way, and once she did, I knew it was safe to pull Ally in for a hug, kiss her ink the forehead and whisper, "thank you, love." I bent down to kiss Ashlyn too, when she said, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess."

And that was that.

* * *

"Who's ready for another song?" I screamed into a microphone on the stage on Ciderellas Castle. Singing here, now I looked back in the crazy events of the day. After the Hanna episode, we finally went to pirates, much to Aelxs liking. An I swear she must be psychic becausE Hanna was right there, 2 families in fTNT of us. We were even on te same boat. And so the whole way through the line queue and through the ride, she went on and on apologizing and nagging and being her annoyig self.

she was somehow at every single ride, and after mayn't "leave us alone"s and even a body gyard or two she I finally left the park.

and looking back on te day, despite all the madness, it really was great, because I got to spen it with my 3 favorite people in the whole entire world, and even got to too off the day faking the thing I love most: perform.

sowhen the show was over, I walked off stage, adrenaline plumping and sweaty as ever- Florida weather today was H-O-T hot. I felt my pockets to make sure the box was still there. Yup, today was the day.

little Ashlyn was there to greet me first with "that was awesome daddy! You always are!" she kissed my a jerk and hopped down from being up in my arms to go play with her favorite body guests of mie, Eddie. Alex was next and I bet frown to give him a hug and a high-five.

"You are soooo cool, austin. Can you teach me how to do that?" Alex Ashlee.

"of course, buddy. And you know, I noticed that Ashlyn calls ally, your mom, her mommy, so If you ever want to call me daddy, you can.

"okay, thanks daddy." He said. Boy, I like the sound of that. He then ran off to joins Eddie and Ash. I stood up and heard ally said, "nice work, rockstar." I smolder ad headed over to her Where I engulfed her into a huge and sweaty hug. "eww, you need a shower, I didn't know you out that much effort in, you make being a rocketry look easy. You killed it Blondie."

I looked her in the eyes and said, "thanks a lot."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more."

"oh really?" She challenged jokingly. "Prove it!

"okay..." I pulled out the little black box an handed it to her.

"oh, Austin-"

"open it!" I yelled excitedly. She did, and once she opened it fully, she gasped. what she saw teas a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond center. She out it on and took a moment to admire it. Then she tackled me in a huge hug.

"austin, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Oh my goodness, I loe it I love it I love! I'm never taking it off. You didn't have to-"

"I had to. Because, got me a matching one." I pulled out the chain that was around my neck this den under my shirt. "It's a heart too and it says the same thing othat's back that yours says on the inside."

Ally too te ring ff for a moment to read out loud, "Fancy Meeting You Here, -Austin." She smiled wide and slipped it back on.

"we always seem to say it to each other when we meet each other in unusual places. So whenever I'm aways from you, we can look at out things and remember that we actually artougher her, and we meet in the cheesiest of places ever- our hearts. I don't know, it was a silly idea, but I like having la little price of you with me always." I said.

Ally connected out lips before pulling me back in for hug, where she started to cry. "It's prefect. Austin-"

"Shhh... It's okay." And no more words were shared. There wa no need for theM. Because we both knew now that Fairytales definitely are for real, because we were both livinag one. Together.


	10. Hashtag We're Trending

**Hashtag We're Trending**

I had been oblivious to this fact for the longest time. The realization hadn't hit me until it hit me. Literally. Like it hit me on the head. I was just walking along the Miami streets to get home to my girlfriend- I'm sorry, _ex-girlfriend_, when some random dude threw a magazine at me that hit me square on the head.

"FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!" he screamed and his posse chuckled and laughed until they peed their pants (I actually don't know if that happened, and I'm sure it sounds a bit peevish of me, but if they did it would certainly serve them right for breaking my heart like that) before running away still squealing like little schoolgirls. _The jerks._

I'm sorry, I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Shall I rewind a bit? Alrighty then, you asked for it.

* * *

"Ally, oh my god! You have to come and see this!" I yelled from inside the living room of my apartment, while sitting on my very, _very,_ comfortable couch. The brunette came running in, with her cute little cooking apron, oven mitts and all. She bounced down next to me and peered over at my iPhone screen.

"What is it?" She asked, utterly confused.

"What do you mean it's-" and the blank look stayed plastered on we face. "You don't know what Twitter is?" And she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh my god- Alls, as soon as I show you this, I'm making you an account. You need to get more with it hon."

"But I have no time to be on my phone all day. And it's a bad influence for Alex!"

"Welcome to the 21st century, love."

"Me having a twitter is beside the point, Austin. What could really be so important?" I sighed loudly. How oblivious could she really be to the technological world around us? I figured I should start from the beginning, very slowly.

"So on Twitter, you type little short messages about what your doing or what on your mind. Good so far?" She nodded for me to go on. "People from all around the world tweet. You can see everyone's tweets, if you follow them. Anyway, when enough people tweet a certain thing, it becomes popular and we call it trending."

"Wait! I know what twitter is! This is that thing Trish was telling me I should get the other day."

"So I'm not the only one trying to help you out here?"

"I wouldn't really call it helping…"

"Okay, whatever, anyway, assuming you understand what trending is- We're trending!" I showed the list of what was trending to her again.

And believe it or not, #fancymeetingyouhere was trending worldwide.

You see, somehow, the world found out about me and Ally's little thing where we say "fancy meeting you here" to each other. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how it started. I just said it one day and the cute little phrase just stuck between us. Before we knew it, the world started saying it. Couples everywhere followed us and made it a thing too. It made it to the magazines and headlined entertainment news stations on TV.

I just find the thing so bizarre. To think that Hollywood was calling us, "The Perfect Couple" and that everyone wanted to be just like us? It was awesome.

"Austin, that's amazing! People really like us that much?"

"And they'd like us even more if they could tweet you all this praise too!"

"Just make me the account if it will get you to stop whining like a baby."

And I did.

But social media just took a downward spiral from then on out.

* * *

"Alex, did you finish your homework yet?"

"I'm almost done Mommy!" I walked over to the table and looked at his sheet of writing and penmanship. There was only one line completed.

Sometimes I forget that he's only 3 and these things just take some time.

"You're doing good, buddy. " I said. Then I heard my phone buzz.

"Is that Josh's mom saying we can have a playdate?" Alex cheered hopefully.

"No, Mommy got a new Twitter update! But if it was Josh's mom, you couldn't go because you didn't finish your homework." He got right back to work.

I picked up my phone and looked at the new update.

I found myself scrolling through my tweets and followers and whatnot for some time when a certain tweet caught my eye.

**_ austinmoon _**_Austin Moon_

_getting all spiffed up for my date with miss daniskyes_

and he attatched a picture of him with a fancy suit on or whatever. But this didn't stop.

**_ daniskyes _**_Dani Skyes_

_looking mighty fine Mr. Moon. It's going to be an exciting night austinmoon_

**_ austinmoon _**_Austin Moon_

_I can't wait. Sneaking out now to come get ya daniskyes_

Oh my god was this really happening?

No. No. I refused to believe that Austin would cheat on me.

Then my phone buzzed.

**_1 new text_**

**_From: Austin_**

_Hey Alls, I wont get back to your place until later than I expected. Work is keeping me later._

Covering up for his "date"? looks like I had no choice but to get used to the fact that I was being played. Played like a guitar. (Oh wait, that would make a good song lyric!)

* * *

I decided to stop eating the carton of ice cream and sobbing and going through my 3rd box of tissues at around 6 o clock. If this is how Austin wanted to do things, so be it.

2 could play at that game Mister.

So I swapped the tissues and tears for a skirt and stilettos. Hopped in the car, dropped Alex off at Josh's house for a last minute sleepover and drove off to meet my date. Yes, you heard correctly. My _date._

I did a little searching and found out that finding a guy when you are the songwriter for an international popstar. And every guy seemed really into my juicy plan to get revenge on Austin.

His name was Derek and he was quite the cutie. He had brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. We were just going to go to dinner but I was making it a point to flash ourselves in front of every camera so that Austin would get a taste of his own medicine.

Who's trending now, Austin?

* * *

I got home at 8:30. Pretty late, I know. But I honestly never meant for it to happen. you see, I was supposed to get home at 6, but my manager said he needed to film the new music video today instead of tomorrow. I figured Ally wouldn't mind if I came home after.

It was the video for my new song "Timeless". Dani Skyes was playing my "love interest" in the video. It was kinda like we were going on dates and it showed a bunch of different clips. She's such a sweet girl, too. So pretty and smart.

If I weren't with Ally I would _so _make a move. But it turned out she wasn't into guys that way if you know what I mean. I had all respect for her, still, after finding out because of course I was totally for equality and stuff.

Anyway, I was getting dressed and I found out that our make-up guy was like totally strict. He kept me on lockdown in that room until the very last minute.

So in my spare time I decided to tweet my fans and hint to them about the new video.

I said I was going on a "date" with Dani and said I would sneak out to get her because Mr. Make-up-guy wasn't letting me out.

The video came out awesome and I even got to record a copy on my phone. I couldn't wait until I could show ally. It was awesome!

I was surprised to find an empty hose when I got to Ally's place.

After waiting for a half hour, I saw a car pull up and a girl step out, followed by a (pretty darn good-looking) guy. It was Ally and even though it was dark I could tell she had a blush radiating off of her cheeks.

Then he kissed her on the cheek.

huh?

* * *

Derek dropped me off at my house and kissed me on the cheek before pulling away. That was it. Operation success.

I jogged up to the front door and let myself in.

"Ally! Youre finally home! You gotta check out my new music video!"

"what music video?"

"oh, that's what I had to stay late for. My manager said it needed to be filmed today." He showed me his phone. "And this is Dani Skyes she starred in it with me."

Oh my god he wasn't cheating on me. No. I cheated on him.

At that moment both our phones got a Twitter update.

**_ teennewsmag _**_Teen News Magazine_

_Breaking News! Ally Dawson cheats on long-time lover Austin Moon! Who knew the goody-two shoes had it in her? We snatched some pics of her getting retty close with her new hottie._

And the next thing I knew Austin was screaming something. I couldn't tell what it was. All his words were just a blur but I could tell it was angry. He threw his phone down, picked up his jacket and stormed out. And my mind cleared for just the split second before he slammed the door shut, "this is your problem Ally, and I'm not fixing it this time, like I've done so many times already." And that was that.

Fancy not meeting him here.

What have I done?


	11. 9 Lives

**_A/N: okay, so I'd like to start by apologizing for that horrible last chapter. It was honestly my worst piece of writing ever. I just felt bad making you wait so long, and the only thing I could think of to write was a stupid break-up chapter. Again, I'm so sorry. Anyway, I tried to make up for it with this chapter. _**

**_On another note, how about that season 2 finale?! It bothered me so much that we will never know what it said in that card. And the fact that he didn't tell her that he loved her, like c'mon dude. Can season 3 come any sooner? _**

**_And just if I happen to have any gleeks out there reading- WHO WATCHED THE QUARTERBACK? I cried so hard omg it was so horribly sad. Cory :( _**

**_Okay, so now that I got that out of the way, here's the next chapter…_**

* * *

**9 Lives**

The only reason why I'd left my house was because I ran out of tissues. I would've been fine just using my blanket to wipe the pathetic tears, but my nose started running and the mascara was still there and after 3 days, that blanket looked like it could use a break.

So I went and bought tissues because I needed them to help me in my breakdown. But all my trip did was make it worse. Because there are only so many cold stares and laughs that you can take before you end up sitting in the corner of CVS choking up sobs while the manager yells at you for using the tissues before you've paid for them.

So to sum it all up, getting more tissues only resulted in an extra day of hiding in my apartment.

After an astounding 7 days of slumping on the couch eating ice cream and watching _Toddlers and Tiaras _I finally decided to man up and do it.

You see, Austin was right, it was my fault. Totally. In that one time I checked my phone to see how Alex was holding up at my dad's, I saw so of my fans on Twitter were telling me to stop crying because it wasn't entirely my fault. Stupid Twitter. I deleted it yesterday. So I had some people on my side, but really, even _I _wasn't on my side. These "fans" really haven't gotten the whole story. They don't know that the only reason I'm hanging on is because I've got 1 life left. 8 out of my 9 gone. And the only way to keep myself alive was to fix this, and maybe do something so great that I could regain a life or two.

It would have to be huge. So great. If only my head wasn't still pounding from the hours of crying so I could actually think.

* * *

I bet you were expecting to hear my sob story too. How I sat on my couch and cried for hours on end. I'm guessing you've already heard Ally's pathetic tale, although I wouldn't know because I'm not talking to her. Not even looking in the same direction or breathing the same air. I mean, technically, there's no way to avoid that last one but you get my point. Well, if you've come to sit and enjoy my circle time story, then you'll be disappointed to her that I don't have one.

Sure I cried at first. Wouldn't you if you found out that your girlfriend cheated on you? And okay, maybe what I did was a little wrong. But I told her what I was doing and she should've trusted me. I would never do something like that to her, and if I was, don't you think I would've been a little more discrete about it? So for that very next day I cried my eyeballs out and was sure I had enough to fill a bathtub. Dez baked me cookies and Ashlyn colored me at least 13 pictures all of which were neatly display in my bedroom the next day. But after my pity party on day 2, I was back up and working full-on day 3.

Most reporters seemed really surprised by my speedy recovery. But what did they expect me to do? Mope around for the rest of my life because some girl cheated on me? Like I said, if she really loved me, she'd figure out how to fix it herself.

I've done my fair share of damage repairs in this relationship thus far.

There was that time I didn't call her for 3 days while I was away for business and she freaked so I planned out a nice romantic letter to make up for the lost time.

Or that day where we got into and argument over who knows what and she wouldn't talk to me. Even though she started it, she wouldn't make herself look like the bad guy, I had to do that, and be the first one to apologize and then pay for diner that night.

I can also recall the day she left Ashlyn at College daycare after I reminded her 17 times that she had to pick up that day because my mid-term was going to take extra time and I had to run straight to the record studio after. Even though she left my daughter there for _hours_, I forgave her.

So this was the last straw. She was going to fix this one, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Day 10. 10 days since I spoke to him last. At least by now I've picked up the pieces a bit and my house looks decent again. As for my own appearance… well, who ever really cared anyway? Alex was back and so was Trish.

They both tried to help me think of ideas on how to win Ausy=tin back but we were at a loss.

Alex said I should bake him a pie and Trish said to win the lottery and give him all the money.

I decided that a pie was too little and the lottery and the lottery was too big. So I compromised. And it was going to be perfect.

"Trish, go get the key and hop in the car. I have to go look for some things."

* * *

"Dez, where are you taking me?" I was strapped into the passenger seat of my car and blindfolded while Dez drove someplace.

"I can't tell you! But you'll like where we're going…"

"Is Ally going t be there. Because then I don't want to go."

"What? How'd you figure it out?" see, I'm psychic. Austin the mind-reader.

"I'm not going. Take this blindfold off of me and turn around right now."

"No can do, sir. We're here already." Dez said, and I felt the car stop suddenly.

"Well, you can't make me get out. It's been 15 days. No apology take that long, Dez. She's not worth it. Let's go home."

"Please, Daddy! I haven't seen Alex in like, forever." I heard Ashly cry from the backseat.

"Oh my god, Dez you brought Ashlyn too?" I screamed.

"We all had to be here for the big day!" Dez protested. "Please, Austin. She's really trying. Just give her a chance."

"Yeah, she really tried to get me when she cheated on me and look how that turned out!"

"Daddy, just go look. For me?" Ashlyn pleaded. And without even looking I know she had those huge puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Fine. But I'm making no promises as to how this is going to turn out." I gave in. Dez and Ashlyn erupted into cheers of triumph before finally taking my blindfold off.

We were parked in a driveway to a house I had never seen before. This house had to be 2 times the size of my apartment. It was mad huge and so so so magnificent. Why Ally would want me here sure beats me. I unbuckled and got out of the car, slowly at first, but eventually I picked up the pace and ran to the front door.

Despite my anger in the car, I was so hoping Ally would come through. I miss her like crazy and I'd do anything to get her back. What she did sucked and she had to be the one to fix it, but that doesn't erase the fact that I was heartbroken and just wanted the love of my life back.

I knocked on the door, Dez and Ashlyn in tow, and after a brief moment of waiting, Alex opened the door.

"Austin! This is so awesome! I missed you!" Alex screamed and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't hate him for what his mom did.

"I missed you too buddy!" I said as I icked him up. "and I know someone else who missed you…" I turned him around and by the look on his face you would've thought Christmas had come early.

"ASHLYN!" he cried and leaped down from my arms to go catch up with his best friend.

Trish arrived to the door next and seemed shocked by my attitude towards the situation.

"Feeling better, Moon?"

"Not much, but I didn't think I should lash out on those who did not contribute to the problem."

"She's upstairs. And while I'm on your side, she's trying to make up for it." She smiled and pointed me in the direction f the stairs.

"Don't worry. I've been waiting a while for this day." And I started the walk up.

"Remember, I've got ears like a hawk. If I hear you do anything rude, I hunt you down." She said.

"I don't think that's how the saying goes, but thanks for the warning anyway."

And when I got up there, I saw her.

Her perfect brown curls and big eyes that sparkled in the light, and her tiny smile that could make your heart melt.

Her she was. And I was going to get her back.

"Austin, I know you don't want a sappy apology, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. What I did was horribly wrong and should've never happened. I should have trusted you enough to know you were really working, and even if I was a teensy bit jealous, cheating on you back was not the way to go about expressing it. I understand that. And I had to accept the fact that it was my time to fix this, since all the other times I waited on you to do it. So after crying for hours on end, I finally thought of something to make up for not just this, but all of the times you fixed my mistakes. And I know this may sound cheesy, and I know this is not the way it's usually done, you know, girl to boy. And it will sure be fancy meeting me down here. But Austin Moon," and she got down on one knee, trying her hardest not to erupt into giggles (which was a struggle for me as well) because the whole situation was like a scene out of a movie and it was so not Ally's thing.

She opened a little black box and the light caught the shimmer on a little silver something.

"…will you move in with me?"

It was a key. And this was home.


End file.
